El Protegido
by rosangelytah
Summary: no lo voy hacer kakashi.../ esta bien tu ganas lo hare./y para completar compañera de Uchiha hmp...aunque sea no esta nada mal
1. el protegido

**[¡que! proteger a un niño mimado? ja ni lo sueñes kakashi/ esta bien lo hare solo por eso.../con que vecina nueva eh...-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-]**

_**El Protegido**_

-hmp y ahora yo tengo que estar cuidándole la espalda a un estúpido niño mimado-dijo una joven de unos 17 años de edad, piel blanca pálida pero a ella extrañamente le sentaba bien, tenía el cabello de un extraño y exótico color rosa el cual le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, tenía una figura esbelta que llamaba la atención de la mayoría de la comunidad masculina, unos labios color rosa que muchos anhelaban probar, ese día llevaba colocado un pantalón rasgado de mezclilla con una blusa cuello tortuga manga larga color negra con un cinturón grueso negro que lo llevaba colocado justo debajo de los senos lo que hacía que estos se le vieran más voluminosos con unos tacones haciéndola ver casual pero a la vez muy elegante, esta chica tan peculiar llevaba por nombre Sakura Haruno.

Aunque ella parecía una chica normal y corriente resultaba que no lo era ya que aquella chica era una agente especial del FBI.

A la chica se le había encargado cuidar al ciudadano Sasuke Uchiha que se encontraba en Japón por lo tanto ella en estos momentos con una cara de enorme fastidio se encontraba en el aeropuerto de E.U esperando para abordar el avión que la llevaría con su "protegido".

- Definitivamente… A mi nada más se me ocurre aceptar esta misión, que para colmo viene mi querido hermano y mi queridito jefe-susurraba Sakura con ironía, mientras empezaba a abordar el avión-

*Flash Back*

Se encontraba Sakura en su oficina checando algunos reportes en la computadora muy concentrada, llevaba puesto su uniforme el cual consistía en un pantalón negro el cual a ella le quedaba un poquitín ajustado haciendo que su cintura se marcara un poco más, con una camisa manga corta negra y ajustada y arriba de esta llevaba su chaleco negro que tenia la insignia del FBI tatuada y una pistola que tenía en el cinturón con su cabello en una cola haciendo que mechones rebeldes cayeran en su rostro

-Muñeca te manda a llamar el jefe- irrumpió en su oficina un pelirrojo muy apuesto-

-Hmp… Sasori te he dicho mil veces que no me digas muñeca-dijo Sakura fríamente-

-ohh está bien Sakurita disculpa…-le respondió Sasori con falsa pena-bueno me retiro MUÑECA-dijo para salir corriendo y dejar a una Sakura con él entre ceño fruncido-

- ¡¿Ahora qué coño querrá el maldito viejo ese?-dijo Sakura en un susurro frustrado para asi dirigirse al la oficina de su jefe al llegar a esta toco y recibió un pase de respuesta y enseguida se adentro a esta- ¿qué rayos quieres?-pregunto cortante-

-¡Mocosa irrespetuosa! ¡Aprende a tener modales! , ¡Crees que por que ya tienes cuerpecito me puedes tratar asi! ¡Que no se te olvide que te conozco desde niña!-Respondió algo exaltado un hombre muy wapo sentado en su oficina mientras se quitaba los lentes que utilizaba para trabajar en la computadora- aquella inútil reprimenda solo hizo bufara molesta Sakura-

-Maldición Kakashi… yo tengo modales pero que no te los quiera mostrar a ti es otra cosa- dijo sonriendo burlona-pero ya dime… ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar?-

-Ya te lo diré solo espera a que llegue tu hermano.-hablo cortante Kakashi, pero al instante llego el mencionado-

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto una voz algo ronca que le daba un toque sexy, Sakura solo volteo los ojos al escuchar a su querido hermano-

-Definitivamente esto es de familia…-dijo resignado Kakashi-bueno solo los llame para avisarles que les voy a asignar una misión-hablo serio-

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo sakura-

-Bueno resulta que tienen que viajar para Japón, bueno más bien tenemos que viajar para Japón ya que el señor Fugaku uchiha murió y como él estaba en aquellos negocios. Al morir dejo unas cuantas deudas pendientes y estas personitas se la quieren desquitar con el resto de los familiares y pues ellos nos han pedido ayuda-

-Aja está bien pero ¿y? nosotros no somos guardaespaldas para estar pegados a cada integrante de esa familia -hablo cortante Sakura mientras su hermano asentía dándole toda la razón-

-Por supuesto que no son guardaespaldas pero son agentes del FBI y saben defensa personal entre otras cosas, además aparte de cuidarlos tendrán que hallar información poco a poco del jefe de la organización donde estaba Fugaku-dijo Kakashi cortante viéndolos fijamente- y bien lo van a hacer?

-No-dijo la chica mientras que su hermano y Kakashi la vieron extrañados-

-¿Why?-dijo Kakashi-

-Por que yo estoy trabajando en el caso de mis padres y no voy a dejar de hacer eso por estar de niñera-

-Sakura no se si lo sabes pero tenemos la leve sospecha de que el jefe de la organización… puede ser el que mato a sus padres en aquel operativo-dijo Kakashi y enseguida Sakura se volteo para salir-¿Ahora a dónde vas?

-Hmp voy a alistar mis cosas para irnos a Japón-hablo cortante-

-Me parece bien… pero antes de que te vayas te diré que la persona a la cual se te asigno se llama Sasuke Uchiha, lo debes proteger a ninguna consta puedes dejar que le ocurra algo… y lo mas importante… El no puede saber que tú eres agente del FBI, vamos a estar trabajando encubiertos. Ellos sabrán que los están protegiendo pero no sabrán quienes asi que tengan discreción…-hablo Kakashi serio y Sakura asintió-

-¿Por qué demonios Sakura tiene que proteger a un chico? acaso ninguno de la familia es mujer o qué?-pregunto un pelirrojo de 19 años alto y con un cuerpo bien formado, en su voz se notaba la molestia que le causaba…después de todo ¿que hermano se fía de algún chico que este cerca de su hermana?-

-Claro que hay una mujer pero es la señora Uchiha y no puede llegar Sakura que apenas tiene 17 años a hacerse amiga de una señora como de 38 años… asi que no sea imprudente Gaara además a ti te corresponde proteger a Itachi Uchiha y yo a la señora uchiha-dijo Kakashi-

-¿Itachi Uchiha? –dijo algo confundido Gaara a lo cual Kakashi le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada sobria- hmp está bien-finalizo rápidamente Gaara para retirarse junto con Sakura que los veía a los 2 fijamente-

***Fin de Flash Back***

**En Japón**

Se encontraba la familia Uchiha en el comedor de su lujosa casa charlando amenamente

-Según el FBI… Al parecer ya empezaron trabajar en nuestro caso y dicen que nos van a mandar a unos agentes para que nos protejan aunque no los vamos a conocer ya que estarán trabajando en cubiertos pero que estemos seguros de que nos van a custodiar-

-¿Hmp y tus les crees? Lo más seguros es que piensen que nosotros también estamos en la mafia como lo estaba mi padre…. Además yo se me cuidar solo-hablo un pelinegro de 18 años de edad de cabello negro azulado con un cuerpo muy bien formado pero no exagerado piel blanquecina y de facciones ¿por qué no? asta angelicales…pero claro en él se veía muy masculinas -

-Sasuke ya deja la inmadurez que si nos van ayudar… además tu si te puedes cuidar solo… pero dudo mucho que podrías contra 5 tipos o que se yo, asi que por favor acepta que los necesitamos….-hablo un pelinegro de unos 19 años muy parecido a el otro pelinegro solo que este tenía facciones un poquito más maduras y el cabello lo tenía amarrado en una coleta lo cual por supuesto no le quitaba lo apuesto-

-Es cierto as caso a Itachi-hablo la señora Uchiha-

-Lo que digas mamá-dijo Sasuke no muy convencido-

bueno este es el primer capi espero que les guste...omm ya esta historia yo la publique en otro foro...pero e decidido modificarla un poco asi que creanme que aca esta super mejor XD espero que les guste y bueno acepto todo tipo de comentario vale ? cuidence! y actualizare rapidamente


	2. conociendo al objetivo

_**Conociendo al Objetivo**_

* * *

El avión en el cual se encontraban Sakura, Gaara y Kakashi ya tenía rato de a ver aterrizado en Japón, Sakura al pisar por fin tierra solo se apresuro a tomar un taxi y darle la dirección para que la llevara a donde se hospedaría y estaría cerca del objetivo…Nada de esto era nuevo para ella…Quizás tendría la ventaja de que ya conocía Japón… Hasta recordaba a una vieja amiga…Raro...ya que no era muy social que digamos pero hasta los más asociales tienen un amigo asi que no tiene ella el por qué de ser la excepción.

El taxi se detuvo y de inmediato dedujo que había llegado, se bajo del taxi saco sus dos maletas del carro y se encamino hacia el taxista para pagarle, este recibió el dinero y de inmediato se marcho, y ahí se quedo ella parada enfrente de aquel edificio de fachada elegante observando como de él salía una pareja de ancianos que la saludaron y ella respondió con una leve inclinación

-Esto es muy hogareño para mi gusto…-Se dijo en voz baja, mientras les sonreía fingidamente a los ancianos-

Empezó a caminar al edificio pero por inercia dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda para quedarse viendo una lujosa casa de 2 pisos que se veía muy amplia, si ella pensaba que el edificio era elegante entonces el edificio le quedaba pequeño a semejante casa, miro un letrero en las rejas de la casa en el cual se leía en grande letras doradas "Familia Uchiha"-Ja…Que bonita casualidad- ella más que nadie sabía que las casualidades no existían, asi que dedujo que sería obra del FBI que ella se hospedara alado de los Uchihas…Rayos amaba su trabajo…Aveces todo se consigue tan rápido, lamentablemente aveces no…- lo que si le extraño fue que un edificio estuviera alado de una casa asi…Pero ella no era arquitecto para ponerse a analizar eso asi que decidió continuar su camino hacia el edificio-

-Buenas en que la puedo ayudar señorita-le dijo un joven vestido con lo que supuso que sería el uniforme de los empleados de aquel lugar, mientras le sonreía enormemente, algo si tenía que admitir… Sus cejas asuntaban-

-Mi padre me ha rentado un departamento aquí…-Dijo Sakura con simpleza-

-Oh… A ver… ¿Su nombre es?-pregunto el joven de las cejas pobladas-

-Sakura Haruno-

-Oh si señorita Haruno efectivamente su padre le a rentado un departamento, a ver aquí están sus llaves y su departamento está en el piso 2 puerta 8, de inmediato le digo a un chico que la ayude con sus maletas…-

-Gracias…-

-Rock Lee para servirle-dijo el joven tomando una pose galante-

-Om está bien...-simplemente dijo esto y se dirigió a el ascensor-Vaya chico más raro…-se dijo cuando ya estaba en este –bah a mí que me importa-

Sakura llego a su piso y enseguida saco sus llaves y se dirigió a su departamento al abrir la puerta solo pronuncio un pequeño "Oh" no estaba nada mal...Después de todo era amplio…Lastima que no se podría acostumbrar a estar ahí, se termino de adentrar al departamento y se dirigió a la que sería su habitación la cual tenía una amplia cama un televisor plasma, un closet , baño incluido ,mesa de noche en fin iba a estar muy cómoda, se dirigió al balcón pero antes de abrir las dos puertas que la llevaban al pequeño balcón visualizo a 2 chicos al frente…en ¿la casa Uchiha?...o si hay…rápidamente hurgo en su cartera y saco su mini laptop y busco el informe de su protegido y vio la imagen del…"Es el"

-Otra casualidad….-Dijo con ironía mientras salía de su habitación y terminaba de conocer su departamento- Oh que grata sorpresa –dijo sonriendo de medio lado al ver que en una pequeña parte de ese apartamento se encuentra una mini habitación donde había muchas cosas que la ayudarían en su misión ,tales sean pistolas , radios ,rastreadores, chalecos, entre otras cosillas- Prefecto-

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y esta vez fue decida al balcón, ,al estar ahí solo prácticamente tubo que contar para saber que ya había llamado la atención de aquel chico rubio y del objetivo…los hombres eran tan básicos-

* * *

Pov Sasuke

Ya sé por qué demonios nunca traigo al dobe a la casa, se vuelve más latoso de lo normal si eso es posible claro esta…Es tan exaspérate.

-¡Teme! No seas asi…explícame la última clase de algebra, por favor y me voy enseguida y te dejo en paz con tu vida de amargado- me dijo viéndome con su cara de borrego, si supiera que me está enfureciendo mas-

-Naruto con tal de que te largues de mi casa, busca el cua... ¡Maldito dobe! ¡Te estoy hablando y no me paras!, lárgate de esta casa ahora mismo-le dijo a punto de perder los estribos, me salió un tic nervioso al ver que al dobe le valía mierda lo que decía y se dirigía a mi balcón…ahora que carajos se fumo, lo seguí y lo vi ahí parado como estúpido viendo al departamento que estaba al frente, dirigí mi mirada también hacia ahí, ¿acaso el dobe nunca ha visto a una chica de cabello rosa?, ya va…¿cabello rosa? Esto si no lo había visto…además tiene unos ojos verdes…¿esmeraldas?...vaya…

Fin pov Sasuke

* * *

-H-Hola…soy Naruto Uzumaki…-Dijo el rubio con una expresión de atontada, Sakura solo pensó "ahora tratar con un oxigenado"-

-Hola…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que esperaba que se la creyeran porque era más falsa que el grosor de los labios de Angelina Jolie-

-¿Eres nueva aquí cierto?-pregunto Naruto algo sonrojado-

-De hecho si…Acab…-paró en seco lo que iba decir la pelirosa al sentir movimiento en su departamento-emm chicos me tengo que ir…-dijo mientras cerraba las puertas del balcón y dejaba a los chicos algo confusos-

-¡Ahora que diablos!-dijo en un susurro mientras sacaba una microscópica pistola de su cartera para ponerse en guardia-* Sera el de las maletas…*-

-Sakura…-dijo en un susurro que hizo que Sakura volteara rápidamente apuntándolo-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Gaara? Casi te disparo estúpido…-dijo con él entre ceño fruncido la pelirosa-

- ¿que acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermana?-dijo Gaara con una ceja alzada- Además no creo que me dispararas…-Dijo burlón-

-umm quien sabe Gaara, si me sorprendes puedo apretar el gatillo-dijo como si nada Sakura- además no puedes meterte asi a mi departamento, que sabes tú si estoy con un chico y nos encuentras haciendo cosas no aptas para esta hora del día..-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y soltó una leve carcajada al ver la cara de pocos amigos que ponía su hermano -

-hmp deja de decir estupideces, yo solo venía a decirte que estés pendiente que en esto va a salir Sasuke Uchiha y quiero que lo conozcas pero de vista, ya que mañana si se conocerán como se debe-dijo en un tono molesto ya que aun seguía pensando que Sakura no tenía por qué proteger á un chico-

-ummm pero si ya lo conocí de vista Gaara-dijo divertida la pelirosa- Sabes…soy rápida en mi trabajo-pero…no entendí algo… ¿cómo que mañana lo conoceré como se debe?

-Pensé que eras rápida en tu trabajo-dijo burlón y Sakura solo lo miro mal-bueno mañana iremos a la universidad a la cual van ellos y tu vas a estudiar con Sasuke y yo con Itachi…. Ya tú te encargaras de acerté su amiga o que se yo…-dijo Gaara restándole importancia al asuntó- ahora chao…alguna cosa estoy en el piso 5-

-hmp…está bien…-dijo simplemente Sakura para sentarse en un pequeño sillón de la sala-Compañera de Uchiha…hmp…vaya tontería…aunque no hay que negar…que tiene lo suyo…-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-

* * *

Al día siguiente

En la casa Uchiha

Se encontraba Sasuke desayunando antes de irse a la universidad pero mientras comía estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo te llamaras?…-dijo en susurro algo ido-

- Itachi, tarado-dijo burlón el pelinegro mayo entrando a la cocina-

-Idiota…-dijo bufando molesto el menor-

-¿Cómo se llamara quien?- pregunto ahora si Itachi con curiosidad-

-nadie que te interese-dijo cortante, para pararse de su asiento y salir del comedor-

* * *

Sakura se había despertado muy temprano para asi poder ver como estaba todo a su alrededor ya que no quería nada de sorpresitas por parte de los amiguitos de la familia Uchiha, se veía atentamente al espejo escrutando con la mirada su pierna derecha en la cual se encontraba ajustando un liguero un poco más arriba del muslo el cual contenía una mini pistola y que gracia a la falda que cargaba no se notaba, tenía el cabello suelto con una blusa de tirantes color negra ceñida al cuerpo y la falda era de blue jean la cual le llegaba 8 dedos arriba de la rodilla lo perfecto para que su pequeña amiga no se viera, la chica se asomo por la ventana de su balcón y vio como Sasuke empezaba a abrir las verjas de su casa ,asi que se apresuro y salió rápidamente del apartamento-

* * *

-Maldito itachi entrometido…..-dijo en un susurro con él entre ceño fruncido Sasuke, pero inmediatamente se le paso su berrinche al ver que su linda vecina salía y ni se había dado cuenta cuando ya se había detenido para esperar a su vecina- em… hola-trato de decir en un tono casual- eres la chica de ayer no?-

* * *

_asta aqui el capi...quizas esta un poco soso pero comprenda esta comenzando y eso...para el siguiente tratare que habra un poco de accion :) cuidence! y comenten!_


	3. un dia muy extraño

**3**

_**Un Día Muy Extraño**_

* * *

-Maldito itachi entrometido…..-dijo en un susurro con él entre ceño fruncido Sasuke, pero inmediatamente se le paso su berrinche al ver que su linda vecina salía y ni el se había dado cuenta cuando ya se había detenido para que su vecina le diera alcance- em… hola-trato de decir en un tono casual- eres la chica de ayer ¿no?-

- Hola-Respondió Sakura viéndolo de reojo, después de todo no tenía que cambiar por completo su personalidad solo por su trabajo…-

-Disculpa a mi amigo ayer es que él es muy extrovertido…-Dijo rascándose la nunca-

-Si ya me di cuenta-Respondió la pelirosa burlona-

-Y… ¿a dónde te diriges?-Dijo el chico transpirando, no sabía el porqué pero esa chica lo ponía incomodo…se sentía ¿extraño?-

- A la universidad principal de Tokio-Respondió la chica sonriendo levemente al ver como en la cara del chico se mostraba una mueca de sorpresa-

-Ohh, yo también me dirijo hacia allá –Dijo Sasuke sonriendo un poco-*O este es mi día de suerte o no se…*-pensó algo extrañado el pelinegro, pero rápidamente desecho sus pensamientos y no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, después de todo nunca se tiene tanta suerte asi que mejor disfrutarla-Que grata casualidad…

-Si… qué grata casualidad…-dijo ella siguiéndole la corriente y sonriéndole levemente-

-Sabes… ayer no mencionaste tu nombre-Dijo el viendo hacia otro lado-

-De hecho no…Bueno mi nombre es…-Antes de Sakura terminar la frase observo a un joven que pasaba por al frente de ellos y que curiosamente llevaba una navaja empuñada en su mano derecha-*Pero qué demonios..*-pensó rápidamente Sakura al ver como el chico se abalanzaba sobre Sasuke, rápidamente hizo acto de sus habilidades y sujeto al chico por el cuello de la camisa para atraerlo hacia ella y después agarrar el brazo con el cual sostenía la navaja y doblarlo hasta hacer que la soltara-¿Quién eres?-dijo sakura en un susurro apretando el agarre-

-Solo me pagaron para hacerlo.. Yo...No...Tengo...Nada que ver-dijo con dificulta el chico, Sakura al notar que solo era un novato lo soltó y este salió corriendo como si el alma se le fuera en ello, se giro rápidamente hacia Sasuke para verificar que no tuviera ningún daño y pregunto- ¿Oye Sasuke te encuentras bien?-Dijo viendo al chico que estaba paralizado mirándola pero al sentir la mirada de intriga de la chica enseguida reacciono-

-No importo yo… ¿Tu estas bien?.-pregunto preocupado- no te hiso nada ¿verdad?

-No sasuke no me hiso nada…Sabes algún día le agradeceré a mi padre el a verme enseñado un poquito de defensa personal-dijo ella sonriendo como si nada-

-Para la próxima…Que espero que no haiga otra, no te arriesgues asi...No se que hubiese hecho si te hubiese herido ese tipo-Dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía una mano en la frente-*no quiero imaginarlo…*

-Vamos Sasuke no lo tomes tan enserio…son cosas que pasan…-Dijo Sakura conciliadora-

-¡Claro que hay que tomarlo enserio!, Mejor vámonos rápido no vaya a venir otro loco…-Dijo agarrando de la mano a Sakura y llevándosela con el haciendo que Sakura lo viera a él a su mano a él a su mano a él a su mano el su mano el su mano asi iba ya que ella nunca había permitido que nadie sobrepasara su "burbuja" ya que no era muy confiada que digamos-

* * *

Habían llegado Sasuke y Sakura a la universidad, Sasuke aun agarrando de la mano a Sakura pero enseguida esta se soltó al ver como por el frente de ella pasaba Gaara

-Bueno te traje sana y salva…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado mientras la miraba profundamente-

-emm, ¿Porque me ves asi?-Dijo Sakura con una ceja alzada-

-Bueno e de admitir que eres muy bonita...-Respondió Sasuke con sinceridad para luego embozar una sonrisa de medio lado al ver como se teñían levemente de rosa las mejillas de la chica-Total que no me dijiste tu nombre –Dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema para el bien Sakura-

-Bueno mi nombre es Sakura-Dijo ella viéndolo penetrantemente haciendo que todo el control que estaba teniendo Sasuke se fuera por la borda y dejándolo ahora a él incomodo, lo que divirtió en grande a Sakura-*hmp no volverás a tener control sobre mi…*-Pensó la pelirosa con arrogancia-

-ohh ya… bueno... ¿En qué clase vas?-Dijo Sasuke tratando de no parecer un tonto mientras mentalmente se daba golpes contra la pared-*si iba tan bien porque ahora yo soy el que se apena*-

-Bueno…creo que horita me toca el salón 135-Respondio la chica buscando su horario- Um si…ahí tengo clases ahora…-

-Vaya… Yo también voy hay….-Dijo Sasuke algo sorprendido…Ese día si que era raro – Oye Sakura yo me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer después de clases-Soltó de repente sorprendiendo a Sakura -* ¡Asi es! Vamos matador*-

-bueno…*cuidarte a ti* no voy hacer nada -dijo Sakura tranquilamente- *Bueno asi hago mi trabajo mucho mejor*

-Perfecto…-dijo el pelinegro-bueno lo mejor será irnos al salón-*¿de cuándo acá yo pido una cita? Qué rayos está pasando conmigo…*

* * *

**En el Aula 135**

-hola soy su nuevo profesor de matemática espero que nos llevemos muy bien por que si no es asi…pos bueno ya saben…reprobaran mi materia-dijo un peli plata muy sonriente mientras los alumnos lo miraban como si fuera un loco- Se me informo que hay una alumna nueva asi que por favor señorita… ummm ya ¿cómo es que se llama?… ¡ah sí! Señorita Sakura pase adelante y preséntese-dijo Kakashi de una manera que la propia Sakura juraría que en verdad no la conocía-

-Soy sakura haruno…-dijo la pelirosa parada enfrente de la pizarra del salón siendo observada por todos especialmente por la parte masculina del salon masculinas-

- ¡YO LA CONOSCO CHICOS JAJAJAJAJAJ! ASI QUE MUERAN DE ENVIDIA JAJAJAJA-Decía un rubio ojos azules desde su pupitre, Sakura solo lo vio de reojo mientras en su frente se marcaba una pequeña vena+- Naruto parado enfrente de su pupitre con una mano en cintura-¡verdad que me conoces Sakura-chan!-Le dijo sonriendo a la pelirosa-

-hmp-Sakura lo ignoro rotundamente mientras camina hacia algún pupitre vacio, vio uno detrás de Sasuke que vaya…Curiosamente estaba vacío, Naruto por su lado solo estaba siendo rodeado por un aura brillante ya que según él la chica le respondió-

-Sakura estaba pensando…no se…tal vez ir al cine después de aquí..y después a…-hablaba en susurros Sasuke cuando Sakura le puso su dedo en los labios en señal de silencio-

-no hables tanto….-Le dijo Sakura en un susurro viéndolo fijamente lo cual hizo que Sasuke tragara grueso- Saldremos a donde tú quieras…-

* * *

-¡Como que no pudiste eliminar al el menor de los uchiha!-Retumbo en aquel viejo galpón donde la única luz que había era la de una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en un escritorio una voz ronca y tétrica- te di la tarea más fácil de tu vida y tu ¡maldito engendro! no la puedes cumplir…-Decía el hombre que por tanta oscuridad lo único que se podía distinguir eran sus ojos amarillentos como si de los ojos de un reptil se tratara-

-lo siento Señor...Es que con el iba una chica que detuvo mi ataque…-decía el chico mientras se agarraba sus manos tratando de asi memorizar el temblor-

-Tsk… ¿Cómo era la chica?-pregunto tétrico-

-Era una chica… Que iba hablando con el Uchiha y cuando lo fui a atacarlo ella me detuvo e hizo que soltara la navaja-

- Escusas… no creo que una ¡maldita mocosa pueda con un hombre!.. Me has defraudado…-Dijo viéndolo fijamente para después lamerse los labios sádicamente-

-¡no señor deme otra oportunidad!-suplico el hombre-

- Mátenlo…-Dijo alto y al instante aparecieron dos hombres encapuchados alado del chico, Sacando un enorme y filoso cuchillo para después degollarlo sin que les temblara el pulso- Averigüen quien es la maldita que se interpuso en mis planes…-Ordeno y los hombres enseguida asintieron-

* * *

-A la shit… ¿Quién hablara de mi?-dijo la pelirosa en un susurro tratando de quitarse ese bendito zumbido que tenía en su oreja, ya las clases habían terminado y ahora se dirigía a un salón donde se encontraba Gaara, este le había mandado un mensaje urgente diciéndole que la quería ver, al llegar al salón pudo ver que su hermano estaba recostado a una ventana con la mirada perdida- ¿Qué quieres gaara?-pregunto seca-

-Solo hacerte una pregunta…-Le dijo el chico ahora fijando su vista en la pelirosa- ¿Qué diablos te traes con el Uchiha?-Pregunto con él entre ceño fruncido-

-Nada… - Respondió la pelirosa seca-

-Nada… entonces ¿Por qué demonios venían entrando agarraditos de mano?-pregunto Gaara casi del color de su cabello por lo furioso que estaba-

-Porque él quería como quien dice "protegerme", ya que hoy lo atacaron y pues el para evitar decidió traerme de la mano, Pero sabes que… si viniéramos agarrados de la mano por que somos pareja ¿Qué?-dijo la chica retadora y al instante Gaara se le acerco y la fulmino con la mirada-

-Sabes que eso no puede ser posible... Jamás te debes involucrar sentimentalmente con tu trabajo -dijo mirándola con su entre ceño fruncido

* * *

**Con Sasuke**

-¡Viste teme! Sakura acepto que me conocía!-Iba caminando de los más alegre Naruto hablándole a un Sasuke muy fastidiado-

-Dobe no te hagas ilusiones con Sakura…Por que ella va a ser mi chica…-Le confesó Sasuke a Naruto y este se detuvo en seco-

-¿Por qué te tiene que gustar la chica que a mí me gusta? Ah expli…. ¿Eh? esa no es Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio señalando el salón que tenían enfrente donde se veía a un Gaara y una Sakura muy cerca mirándose retadoramente- Se me hace que ya te la bajaron teme-dijo naruto burlón pero después volteo y no vio a Sasuke estuvo buscándolo con la mirada hasta que lo hallo caminado hacia donde estaba Sakura y Gaara rodeado de un aura no muy buena-

-Tsk… Gaara por dios, ¡No parecen cosa tuyas! ¡O no! me equivoco, si parecen cosas tuyas…Tu siempre andas con tus estúpidos celos de..-Sakura no pudo terminar por que vio a su alado a un Sasuke con la mirada baja por lo cual no se dio cuenta que este tenía el entre ceño fruncido-

-Sakura… ¿este tipo te está molestando?-Dijo Sasuke en un susurro-

-No sasuke no me está molestando mejor vámonos…-Dijo sakura tratando de sonar de los más normal ya que no quería que se diera cuenta de la pequeña discusión que había tenido, asi que lo agarro por la mano y se lo llevo afuera del salón dejando a un Gaara con el entre ceño fruncido-

-esa Sakura… lo hace al propósito-Dijo Gaara con rencor refiriéndose a que la chica volvía agarrar a Sasuke por la mano y voluntariamente-

-¿Para qué me buscabas Sasuke?-Pregunto Sakura-

-En realidad solo pasaba por ahí… Lo que sucedió fue que quería asegurarme de que ese sujeto no te fuera hacer daño o no se…-Dijo Sasuke serio-

-*¿Enserio este chico se preocupa tanto por mi?*-pensaba la pelirosa algo contrariada - *Definitivamente este niño es un caso especial…*

* * *

reviews por fa :/


	4. La salida más extraña de mi vida

**4**

_**La "salida" más extraña de mi vida**_

* * *

Habían terminado las clases por el día y se veía a Sakura y Sasuke saliendo de la universidad para su primera "salida"… como ¿amigos?

-Bueno primero iremos a visitar el centro comercial…-dijo el chico mientras le hacia un tipo de seña a la pelirosa para que se agarrar de su brazo como si se fueran a casar pero al ver la cara que puso la chica como de "no vamos a caminar asi"- ok… entiendo-dijo con una leve sonrisa algo decepcionado-

Llegaron al centro comercial y Decidieron sentarse a comerse unos helados

-Dime Sakura… ¿tienes novio?-pregunto Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa pero por dentro estaba ligando que no tuviera novio porque si no… lo buscaba y lo castraba…-

-No-respondió Sakura secamente-

-¿En serio?- volvió a peguntar el chico-

- ¿Por qué lo dudas?-pregunto la chica con una ceja alzada-

-Bueno no se… solo lo digo porque note algo mas entre tú y ese pelirrojo…-dijo el chico mientras fruncía un poco su entre ceño-

-No… Bueno… El es solo un conocido-dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa-*si supieras que es mi hermano *… Emm y dime tú ¿tienes hermanos?... No se cuéntame de tu familia-dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa por que según ella tenía que ser agradable con él…Pero…Rayos…pero cada vez se le hacía menos difícil sonreírle-

-Ahh si… Desgraciadamente tengo un hermano se llama Itachi... Y mi mama se llama Mikoto y ps ella si es muy agradable yo creo que de mas….-dijo el chico sonriendo- ahh y mi padre… Murió-dijo borrando la sonrisa que tenia-

-Ummm… vaya lo siento...-dijo la chica con una expresión de sorpresa pero ella muy bien sabía que su padre había muerto-

-Bueno ya cambiemos de tema...Que de todas forma tu conocerás mas tarde a mi madre y ojala que a mi hermano no-dijo el Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras le agarraba la mano a Sakura, pero esta estaba en otro mundo por lo cual no logro reaccionar-

-*Lo admitiré… El Uchiha tiene una… linda sonrisa*-pensó la chica algo distraída viendo al chico pero de repente reacciono de golpe soltándose del agarre de Sasuke-¿Cómo que voy a conocer a tu familia?-dijo la chica algo exaltada-

-Claro Sakura, ¿no te acuerdas que me dijiste que no hablara tanto que iríamos a donde yo quisiera?-pregunto el chico con una ceja alzada-

-Yo…-dijo la chica mientras trataba de recordar-

**Flash back**

-Sakura estaba pensando…no se…tal vez ir al cine después de aquí...y después a…-hablaba en susurros Sasuke cuando Sakura le puso su dedo en los labios en señal de silencio-

-no hables tanto….-Le dijo Sakura en un susurro viéndolo fijamente lo cual hizo que Sasuke tragara grueso- Saldremos a donde tú quieras…-

**Fin de flash back**

-Ohh jeje si es cierto…-Respondió la chica con la mejillas levemente sonrojadas-*dios yo digo y hago unas cosas…. Que… rayos solo las he hecho con sasuke… ¿qué me pasa?...Sakura…concentración please*-

-Bueno que te parece si ahora ¿vamos al cine?-Pregunto Sasuke-

-Claro vamos…-dijo la chica aun algo confundida parándose de su asiento-

Se encontraban ya en el cine viendo la cartelera pero no terminaban de decidir de qué género la iban a ver

-Sakura por fa vamos a ver una de romance-decía sasuke con una mirada de cordero degollado mientras que Sakura solo lo veía con un tic en su ceja derecha-

-*se supone que las chicas somos la que exigimos ese tipo de películas no los chicos*emm Sasuke piénsalo mejor vamos a ver una película de terror…-dijo la chicas mientras jugaba con su cabello y lo miraba casi con coquetería…casi-

-Sakura no me veas asi que me matas….-dijo el chico dramático mientras se tocaba el pecho aparentando dolor mientras que a la chica le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nunca- más bien vamos hacer algo… vamos a ver una película trágica y de romance ¿te parece?-dijo mientras le sonreía, sakura iba a decir que no pero…rayos..El sonrió..-

-está bien vamos a ver una de romance trágica-dijo la chica resignada mientras se encaminaban a comprar las entradas-

* * *

1 hora después Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban ya viendo la película y la Haruno hacia todo lo posible por no ver a la pantalla pero no lo podía evitar…

-*¡porque demonios acepte a venir a ver esto!...!rayos no podía ser otra película…. Precisamente tenía que ser titani!*-pensaba la chica tratando de no ver la pantalla para asi no llorar ella podría ser agente y a ver pasado por situaciones muy duras pero esa película siempre la hacía llorar pasaran los años que fueran-

-*Sakura es la mejor… No ha llorado… Ass yo que la traigo a ver una película de romance y de tragedia para ver como se ve ese lindo rostro con los ojitos nublados y un puchero... Pero no… ella no llora a este paso terminare llorando yo… pero no eso si que no….*-pensó Sasuke decidido-

* * *

Dos horas más tarde

-*¡Sakura vamos se fuerte chica no llores!*-pensaba la chica tratando a ver hacia otra parte que no fuera la pantalla pero no podía porque si miraba a su derecha estaba Sasuke y ella no permitiría que él la viera llorando miraba a su izquierda y había otro chico que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y no lloraría enfrente de ese idiota-* ¡Nooo se murió! Ahí… se hunde poco… a… poco*-pensaba la chica que ya tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas…Lo único que pudo hacer para retener las lagrimas fue arrimarse más a donde Sasuke y esconder su rostro en el hombro de este haciendo que a Sasuke le corriera un escalofrió por el cuerpo al sentir la respiración de la chica cerca de su cuello y que se pusiera rojito como un tomate-

-¿S-sakura e-estas bien?-dije el chico sumamente nervioso mientras tomaba el mentón de la chica para que esta lo viera a la cara y asi saber que le sucedía, pero al realizar esta acción sus rostros quedaron muy cerca-

-* Vamos Sakura…lo mejor es que te alejes… Aléjate… ¿qué te pasa?*-se decía a sí misma la chica haciéndose entrar en razón pero su cuerpo había quedado paralizado-

-* por fin voy a probar estos labios*-pensó Sasuke muriendo de euforia por dentro mientras se acercaba mas, ya los dos lo sentía… estaban muy cerca-

Cuando de repente se encendieron las luces y la gente empezó a aplaudir haciendo que estos dos pegaran un brinco en sus asientos y se separaran rápidamente viendo sorprendidos y sonrojados a su alrededor-

-*¡Sakura en que demonios piensas! ¡Te ibas a dejar besar por Sasuke! ¿Qué diablos me pasa?-

-*¡Sasuke baka! ¿Por qué rayos no la besaste rápido? ¡Maldición!-pensaba Sasuke frustrado-

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke salieron del cine camino a la casa del chico, en el auto ninguno de los dos se atrevían a verse… en realidad se sentían muy incómodos por lo de hace minutos, Sakura se recriminaba una y mil veces por lo que casi sucede, por un lado Sasuke estaba muy deprimido por no haber logrado su cometido pero trataba de darse ánimos pensando "abra una segunda oportunidad", el auto se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y Sakura se removió algo incomoda… No tenía un buen presentimiento…No por el simple hecho de estar ahí parados ellos dos…Si no el lugar en donde estaba… Todo estaba desierto lo cual le dio pero muy mala espina…Por lo menos si hubiera personas en las aceras pero… No había nadie…Y se tenso mas al ver a dos motorizados que se paraban a los lado del auto en que ellos iban pudo ver que el que estaba por lo lados de Sasuke era una chica ya que su cabello rubio le sobresalía del casco

-*Rayos…debo estar paranoica*-pensó la pelirosa aun tensa-

Sakura hecho una mirada rápida a la cintura de la chica y…Demonios… tenía una pistola, Sakura se alarmo y rápidamente metió su mano a su cartera y vio a Sasuke que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada y seguía mirando impaciente al semáforo, Sakura volteo a ver al el chico que estaba por el lado de ella y vio como se quitaba el casco y se bajaba de su moto para inclinarse y tocar la ventana del lado de ella, Sasuke le hiso una seña a Sakura para que bajara la ventana y viera que quería el chico y Sakura asi lo hiso pero el chico nada mas estuvo la ventana unos 6cm baja metió su brazo para asi agarrar a Sakura por el cuello de tal forma que la estaba ahorcando, Sasuke al ver esto ensacho los ojos y cuando iba a ayudar a la chica vio como esta sacaba bruscamente la mano de su cartera con un gas pimienta y se lo roseaba al motorizado en los ojos haciendo que este se retorciera del ardor en sus ojos y que sacara su brazo del auto bruscamente para asi caerse en el suelo y empezar a estrujarse los ojos violentamente, Sakura quito el seguro del auto y se desabrocho el cinturón para bajarse del auto al ver como la chica rubia se bajaba de la moto antes de bajarse miro a Sasuke que estaba en trance y dijo:

-¡Sasuke quédate aquí! no vayas a hacer alguna tontería-dijo Sakura para salir del auto-

Al estar afuera agarro al chico que se encontraba aun tallándose los ojos le quito su propio revolver para después colocárselo en su frente quedando ella de pie y el aun sentado, La pelirosa dirigió su mirada a la rubia y vio como está la veía impresionada lo que la hiso sonreír de medio lado

-Si contestas todas mis preguntas, no le haré daño a tu noviecito-dijo la pelirosa burlona-

-no creo que seas capas...-dijo la rubia tratando de sonar retadora pero el temor en su voz la delato-

-Ummm no sabes lo que dices chica… soy capaz de esto y de mucho mas…-dijo mientras colocaba la pistola a recostada al oído del chico y disparaba haciendo que el chico ahora se tapara los odios con dolor y que la rubia la viera mas temerosa- ves la próxima no será para que lo escuches si no que ese si será en su frente-dijo la pelirosa tétrica- *Espero que Sasuke siga en trance…Será mejor que haga esto rápido si no saldrá del auto y querrá ser un héroe frustrado* y bien ¿responderás a mis preguntas?

-N-no-dijo la chica dudosa-

-Bien asi lo quisiste…-dijo mientras colocaba el revólver nuevamente en la frente del chico y colocaba un dedo en el gatillo-

-¡ESPERA! n-no lo hagas…-dijo con unas lágrimas-

-Usff… justo a tiempo-dijo burlona- sabes chica no sirves para este trabajo… mira que llorar enfrente de tu adversario… um te hace débil… además juro que a ti y a este chico los he visto…Pero bueno mejor dejo mi charla para otro día, asi que ahora responde… ¿quién los contrato?

- k-kabuto-sama-dijo la chica algo temblorosa

-um valla… esa basura…-dijo con desagrado la pelirosa-*me pregunto si cuando sospeche que el ayudaba al que asesino a mis padres estaba en lo cierto*

-¿Lo conoce?-pregunto la chica-

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo… no tu... asi que dime… el te mando a matar a Sasuke Uchiha ¿no es asi?

-s-si… pero juro que no lo volveremos a intentar matar… es más me saldré de esto... pero no nos haga daño…-dijo la chica con voz de suplica-

-um no les hare nada…me dan lastima… pero se tienen que ir de aquí y esconderse de kabuto… estoy segura que los buscara para matarlos-dijo mientras le tiraba la pistola a la chica- ten cuidado con lo que haces Ino Yamanaka…-dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre por lo cual la rubia la vio impresionada-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto asustada-

-Se que estudias en la misma universidad que yo y bueno tu nombre lo sé porque tengo mis contactos… asi que los estaré vigilando Ino y Sai, no vallan por el mal camino… Saben eso es muy malo…-dijo burlona mientras veía como estos agarraban sus respectivas motos y se iban (con sai ya recuperado) um valla menos mal que Kabuto mando a estos incompetentes porque si no me la hubiese visto muy mal…-dijo la chica mientras sacaba una hoja de un bolsillo y la dejaba en el poste del semáforo, luego se dirigió al auto y se subió-¡Arranca Sasuke!-dijo la chica y Sasuke asintió medio shokeado y arranco-*Vaya…si se que se asusto*-pensó la chica sintiendo un poco de pesar por el chico-

* * *

**Después de 30 min en el mismo lugar**

Se encontraba un chico de lentes, cabello gris, de un aspecto un poco aterrador vestido de una capa, leyendo una pequeña nota con su entre ceño fruncido

Nota:

"Hay Kabuto… aun eres un novato… ¿sabes?...pequeñuelo Para matar a Sasuke vas a tener que matarme a mi primero… y eso ummm lo veo difícil…nos vemos chico… ahh y dile al tipo o tipa que te está dando órdenes, que lo voy a destruir… que se cuide la espalda"

"Atte: S.H"

-¡Kuso! ¡Maldita Sakura! Ya verás que te voy a eliminar… aunque si debo reconocerlo eres muy hábil pero sé que eres débil cuando se trata de Gaara…-dijo con una sonrisa tétrica- hay linda… quizás antes de matarte me divierta contigo…debes estar buenísima-decía el chico con morbo mientras se iba caminando-

* * *

Los chicos llegaron al frente del edificio de Sakura y ninguno de los dos decía nada, Sasuke se taladraba la cabeza pensando que decirle a Sakura estaba consciente de que sus nervios lo habían traicionado y no había hecho nada para ayudarla… dejándola sola y eso hacía que se sintiera miserable e incompetente, Sakura por su lado no sabía que decir.. ¿Qué pensaría el ahora? ¿Descubriría que ella era agente especial del FBI? Si era asi ¿qué haría? Esa y más preguntas rondaban por su cabeza pero ya no soportaba el silencio y decidió hablar

-Sasuke ¿no te hicieron daño?-pregunto la chica tratando de ocultar su preocupación-

-¡¿Sakura en que demonios pensabas?! ¡Pudiste morir!-hablo Sasuke molesto, sorprendiendo a la chica ya que no pensó que reaccionaria asi-

-Sasuke cálmate… creo que solo fue la adrenalina que me hiso hacer eso… era mejor que yo me arriesgara a que tu… por que imagínate le ibas a dar otro golpe de dolor a tu madre y hermano-dijo Sakura tranquila para calmar a Sasuke pero este enfureció mas-

- ¿te estás escuchando? Hablas como si me protegieras… como si tu no importaras… no me gusta que hables asi… Jamás soportaría que hubieses muerto por mi culpa o por el simple hecho de que reaccione como un cobarde dejándote a ti enfrente de la situación… que sea la última vez que te vea haciéndote la valiente Sakura-dijo con él entre ceño fruncido y Sakura solo lo miraba con su rostro sereno-

-Sasuke ya dejemos el tema… lo mejor será es que entres a tu casa a descansar y yo haga lo mismo… ¡ah! sobre lo valiente… que te puedo decir… soy asi…-dijo la pelirosa inclinándose para asi besar la frente del chico y salir del auto dejando a un Sasuke viéndola como bobo enamorado pero reacciono y se bajo del auto corriendo para alcanzarla cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca la agarro de la muñeca para que se detuviera

-¿Sakura no vas a venir a cenar a mi casa?-pregunto el chico-

-Sasuke creo que tendrá que ser otro día… hoy finalizamos el día no muy bien que digamos y creo que necesitamos descansar-

-Sakura por eso mismo no quiero que te vayas asi a tu casa por lo menos tratemos de terminar esta cita de una forma agradable-dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba de las manos acercándola más a él- ¿sí?

-emm yo…-balbuceo la chica-

-¿por favor?-dijo acercándose más, la pelirosa quería retroceder pero había algo que no la dejaba…claro …la mano de Sasuke en su cintura…, Sasuke por su lado pensaba que esa era su segunda oportunidad y seguía acercándose sintiendo ya la respiración de la chica-

- cof-cof… ¿interrumpo algo?-hablo un chico pelirrojo cuya vos se escuchaba tétrica-

-G-gaara…-dijo la chica seria pero el rojo de sus mejillas no la ayudaban mucho, Sasuke por su lado gruño molesto ya que era la segunda vez que fallaba en su intento de besar a Sakura y lo que más le enfurecía era que esta vez fue por culpa de ese pelirrojo-

* * *

asta aqui el capi :D espero que les guste! saludos!


	5. ¿Itachi Uchiha? seguro que ¿Uchiha?

**5**

_**¿Itachi Uchiha? Seguro que ¿Uchiha?**_

* * *

- cof-cof… ¿interrumpo algo?-hablo un chico pelirrojo cuya vos se escuchaba tétrica-

-G-gaara…-dijo la chica seria pero el rojo de sus mejillas no la ayudaban mucho, Sasuke por su lado gruño molesto ya que era la segunda vez que fallaba en su intento de besar a Sakura y lo que más le enfurecía era que esta vez fue por culpa de ese pelirrojo-

-Hmp… Sakura tenemos que hablar… ¡right now!-dijo Gaara con él entre ceño fruncido dándose la vuelta para ir adentrándose al hotel y esperar a Sakura en el elevador-

-Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo…Imbécil-dijo Sasuke fuerte y claro, al instante Gaara paró en seco-

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe maldito mocoso…-Respondió molesto Gaara aun de espalda-

-Idiota que te...-Sasuke no termino de hablar al sentir el dedo de Sakura en sus labios en clara señal de que dejara las cosas asi, mientras que Gaara solo volteo levemente y cuando vio aquella escena gruño como perro rabioso y siguió caminando-

-Sasuke nos vemos más tarde…-dijo la chica empezando a caminar hacia la puerta del hotel pero el Uchiha la tomo de la muñeca-

-¿Por que demonios ese tipo te habla asi?...Como si fuera algo tuyo…-dijo Sasuke con su entre ceño fruncido viendo fijamente a la pelirosa- Pensé que él era solo un conocido para ti…-

-Sasuke yo te lo explico más tarde… nos vemos a las 7…¿Sigue en pie la propuesta de la cena no?-Pregunto Sakura tratando de evadir el tema de Gaara-

-Claro que si Sakura…yo te paso buscando ¿Vale? –dijo Sasuke resignado-

-Claro-dijo sonriendo- Nos vemos-dijo adentrándose al hotel-

-hmp… Pobre del idiota pelirrojo…si lo veo molestando a Sakura-dijo tétrico y con la mirada baja dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa-

* * *

Sakura subió a su departamento al llegar a la puerta de este se hallo con Gaara que estaba recargado al marco de puerta esperándola, Sakura suspiro y abrió la puerta como si nada y la iba a cerrar pero gaara metió el pie para que no lo hiciera

-Ohh ¿Gaara qué haces aquí? no te había visto…-dijo Sakura con falsa sorpresa-

-Sakura no me da risa…-dijo pasando al departamento de la chica-

-Ohh sii pasa Gaara-dijo Sakura con sarcasmo-

-Hmp… ¿Se supone que es parte del trabajo besar a Uchiha? –pregunto Gaara molesto-

-Ah ps… Nunca se concreto nada, además en ese momento yo me iba separar pero tú te adelantaste-dijo Sakura sin demostrar ningún sentimiento a pesar de que por dentro estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso-

- Si cómo no… Ahora viene la parte en donde yo me creo el cuento y subo a mi departamento a ver la televisión como si nada-Respondió el pelirrojo irónico-

-Si asi tú lo deseas…Que nada te detenga-le dijo la pelirrosa mientras se servía un vaso de agua-

- ¿Sakura que sucede contigo?, desde que empezó todo esto te noto con otra actitud, estas diferente… Cómo es posible que andes agarradita de mano o casi besándote con la persona que se supone que tienes que proteger y tu bien que sabes que no puedes mesclar tus sentimientos con el trabajo-dijo Gaara mientras la veía fijamente tratando de no perder ninguna reacción de Sakura, pero el rostro de Sakura era una máscara de hierro… no expresaba ningún tipo de sentimiento… lo cual hacía que sintiera frustración pero como buen hermano de Sakura tampoco lo daba a demostrar-Sakura se que eres una agente muy buena para tu edad, que por eso te asignaron a esta misión pero creo que me veo en la obligación de hablar con Kakashi para que te saque de esta misión y manden a otra persona en tu lugar…Como van las cosas…no vas a dar la talla-dijo ferozmente Gaara -

Alá pelirosa estas ultima palabras la dejaron helada "creo que me veo en la obligación de hablar con Kakashi para que te saque de esta misión y manden a otra persona en tu lugar…Como van las cosas…no vas a dar la talla" a ella no la podían sacar de la misión, ella no estaba allí solo para cuidar a Sasuke ella estaba ahí para descubrir si la misma persona que mato a Fugaku Uchiha es el mismo que mato a sus padre, ella tenía que vengarse…Por otro lado estaba Sasuke que ya habían dos atentados de muerte hacia a él y afortunadamente ella estuvo hay para protegerlo… No creía que otra persona fuera tan competente como para protegerlo…no como ella, y por otro lado… Le incomodaba un poco dejarlo solo… quizás… se sentiría culpable si le pasara algo… Sabía que sonaba raro pero se le oprimía el pecho al pensar que la alejarían de la misión…Que la alejarían de su protegido….Lo más seguro era que se sentiría culpable…Seguro era eso…O eso quería creer…

-Hmp… Gaara lárgate de mi departamento… Ya hablaste mucho por hoy…-dijo la pelirosa mas fría de lo ella quería sonar y de lo que Gaara se esperara, Le sorprendió enormemente ya que por lo más molesta que ella estuviera jamás le hablaría asi-

-Sakura her…-Gaara no termino de hablar por que Sakura lo interrumpió-

-Dije que te largaras…-hablo Sakura por lo que Gaara suspiro y salió del departamento- ¡Maldición! ¡A mí no van sacar de esta misión!-dijo Sakura mirándose en un espejo que estaba en la pequeña sala con él entre ceño fruncido- No me van a alejar de Sasuke…. Ass maldición por qué digo esas cosas si a mí no me importa Sasuke-dijo en un susurro para sentarse en el sofá de la sala y llevarse las manos a su rostro frustrada, Sakura trataba de convencerse asi misma con que no le importaba Sasuke pero ella Sabía que era todo lo contrario pero no lo quería aceptar…No aun…-

* * *

….

Sakura quiero pensar que te estás tomando muy enserio tu misión… Y que no te estás enamorando de Sasuke Uchiha…-dijo en un susurro Gaara mientras se paraba frente de una de las tantas puertas del hotel y tocaba el timbre-

-¿Quién?-se escucho una voz gruesa y varonil atraves de la puerta-

-Soy Gaara idiota…-dijo el pelirrojo con fastidio-

-Ohh Gaara eres tu-dijo un peli plateado muy atractivo mientras abría la puerta- Pasa..-dijo sonriente-¿A que se debe tu grata visita?

-Hmp… Kakashi…Solo vengo a decirte que creo lo mejor sería sacar a Sakura de la misión..-dijo el pelirrojo indiferente mientras que Kakashi lo veía como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas-

-¿Tú estás loco o fumas?-pregunto Kakashi viéndolo incrédulo-¡Cómo voy a sacar a la pequeña Sakura!... que es una de las mejores agente del FBI-

-I know…but…Ella está actuando diferente….-dijo Gaara sin agregar mas-

-Explícate-hablo serio Kakashi-

-Bueno lo que sucede es…-

/ Después de 30 min/

-Ummm ya veo…-dijo Kakashi- creo que si sería lo mejor sacarla del caso… no puedo dejar que mescle los sentimientos con el trabajo…-dijo Kakashi serio- pero acuérdate que hoy a la media noche nos íbamos a reunir para ver que ha sucedido de nuevo con nuestros protegidos si ha habido ataques o algo… asi que esperemos que ella nos cuente que ha sucedido con Sasuke Uchiha y después decidiré bien si sacarla o no-

-Ok Kakashi-respondió serio Gaara-

…

* * *

-ummm ya falta 1 hora para las 7 lo mejor será arreglarme…-dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía al baño-

Desde que había hablado con Gaara se había acostado en el sofá tratando de auto convencerse de que no le importa Sasuke y según ella lo cumplió

….

* * *

-Mama hoy viene una amiga a cenar pon un plato más en la mesa-dijo Sasuke en un grito a su mama desde la sala-

-kiaaaaaaaaa-pego un grito la sr Mikoto desde la cocina que lo hizo alarmarse y que fuera rápidamente hasta la cocina-

-¿Qué te paso mamá?-pregunto preocupado Sasuke-

-¡Hijo! ¡Por fin voy a conocer a una nuera!-dijo pegando saltitos-

-no mamá ella es una…-

-si hijo ella debe ser una buena persona y linda, ya vengo voy a buscar mi mejor vestido para conocerla… ahh y voy a llamar Itachi también… que alegría voy a conocer a mi nuera voy a conocer a mi nuera voy a conocer a mi nuera voy a conocer a minera voy a conocer a mi nuera voy a conocer a minera voy a conocer a mi nuera voy a conocer a mi nuera voy a conocer a mi nuera –se fue Mikoto cantando hasta su habitación mientras Sasuke la veía con una gotita estilo anime-

* * *

Eran las 7 de la noche y Sakura se encontraba en su departamento viéndose en el espejo no muy convencida

-um creo que me excedí-dijo la chica al ver que llevaba colocado un hermoso vestido de seda color verde oscuro que se pegaba a su hermosa figura y llegaba hasta las rodillas, en la falda era tipo volado y en el pecho un escote tipo V mientras se amarraba por su cuello, llevaba unos tacones negros y u hermoso cabello lacio con una diadema de cintillo-sin duda me excedí ni que fuera al palacio presidencial… bueno pero voy a conocer a la familia uchiha y ellos son muy sofisticados asi que si estoy bien… pero me hace falta esto… y esto….-dijo la chica mientras agarraba una mini pistola y se la colocaba en el muslo y gracias al vestido no se veía y agarraba también su mini cartera en el cual llevaba sus llaves, su teléfono y un boquitoqui por si necesitaba ayuda de Kakashi o gaara…Bueno de Kakashi porque estaba molesta con Gaara- um bueno será mejor bajar ya….tengo que estar acá antes de las 12 para ir a la tonta reunión con los chicos….-dijo mientras terminaba de verse en el espejo de la sala para después apagar las luces del departamento y salir de este-

…

* * *

-¿Por qué no baja?-decía en susurros un Sasuke frustrado que se encontraba en frente del hotel vestido con un esmoquin negro lo vual lo hacía ver realmente guapo-diablos Saku…-Sasuke no pudo terminar por que venía caminado hacia él la pelirrosa y se quedo petrificado al ver que estaba más hermosa de lo habitual-S-sakura estas muy hermosa-dijo el chico sonrojado al ya tenerla al frente-

-Gracias…-dijo la pelirosa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-Vámonos ¿no?-dijo la chica algo nerviosa al ver que el solo se dedicaba a verla-

-Ohh claro vamos-dijo ofreciéndole su brazo para que esta lo agarrara, Sakura lo miro por un momento para después aceptar y dirigirse con él a la gran mansión Uchiha-

* * *

**Adentro en la mansión Uchiha**

-Vamos Itachi arréglate rápido que ya estar por llegar la novia de Sasuke-decía Mikoto en un grito a su hijo mayor que se encontraba en su habitación terminando de colocarse la corbata-

-Aff mama apuesto a que Sasuke te dijo que solo era una amiga y ya tú andas diciendo que es la novia-dijo fastidiado Itachi desde su cuarto pero no continúo al sentir el sonido de la gran puerta principal abrirse-… Ya llegaron… ahora hay que ver quién es la chica, pero primero tratare de acomodar bien este maldito nudo-decía tratando de enderezar aquel nudo de la corbata que se veía muy torcido-

* * *

Abajo en la sala

-Mama ella es Sakura-dijo Sasuke mirando a su madre con cara de "no vayas a decir algo que no debas", mientras su madre miraba con emoción a Sakura-

-kiaaaa pero que nuera tan bella tengo-dijo Mikoto tomándole una mano a Sakura mientras la rodeaba una aura brillante y Sakura la veía nerviosa-

-S-señora Mikoto yo no soy no..-

-mi niña ven pasa al comedor a sentarte que pronto empezara la cena-interrumpió Mikoto mientras la guiaba casi a rastra hacia el comedor y Sasuke solo la veía negando con la cabeza-

-Espero que después de esta cena Sakura siga queriendo pasársela conmigo y no agarre miedo-dijo Sasuke mientras soltaba un largo y sonoro respiro-

En el comedor

-Siéntense juntos-dijo Mikoto sentando a Sasuke y a Sakura uno al lado del otro-Bueno ya vengo chicos voy a ver qué pasa con la cena-dijo mientras se iba por un pasillo Sakura supuso que era hacia la cocina-

-¿Sasuke le dijiste a tu mama que soy tu novia?-pregunto Sakura con una ceja alzada-Ahora cree que soy su nuera-dijo ahora con un sonrojo en las mejillas-Arregla esto ya-

-¡Sakura yo no le dije nada! Ella solita se crea esas locas ideas-dijo Sasuke con él entre ceño fruncido- ¿Pero si lo fueras qué? ¿Le molestaría mucho a tu noviecito pelirrojo?-pregunto Sasuke frio todavía con su entre ceño fruncido-

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-pregunto Sakura confundida-

-¿Cómo que de que hablo? Es obvio que tienes algo con el pelirrojo ese que estaba afuera del hotel… aunque me lo haigas negado se me es difícil creerte ya que el estúpido siempre esta como protegiéndote-hablaba cada vez más molesto Sasuke-

-Hmp… Sasuke, Gaara no es novio mío… Y ya mejor dejemos el tema porque se va dar cuenta tu mama-Hablo seria Sakura, y Sasuke solo volteo su rostro indignado-

-Hmp… Asi que Gaara se llama el idiota ese…-dijo Sasuke que al parecer quería que Sakura terminara de convencerlo de que no tenía nada con aquel chico- Sak….-Sasuke no pudo continuar porque lo interrumpieron-

-Asi que tu eres amiga de Sasuke-Se escucho una voz varonil en la entrada del gran comedor, Sakura y Sasuke voltearon a ver quién era, Sasuke solo vio a su hermano con indiferencia pero en cambio Sakura lo miro con una gesto de sorpresa, Itachi al ver el rostro de Sakura también quedo muy sorprendido-¿S-Sakura?-

-¿Itachi?-pregunto también Sakura-

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-dijeron Sakura e Itachi al mismo tiempo, mientras Sasuke no entendía lo que sucedía-

-bueno eto…. Yo …Sakura yo vivo aquí….-dijo Itachi sonriendo algo nervioso-

-¿Cómo? ¿Que eres un refugiado o qué?-pregunto Sakura con una ceja alzada y Sasuke soltó una leve risita mientras que a Itachi le dio un tic en la ceja derecha-

-No Sakura yo…. Como decirte… Yo vivo aquí…Sasuke es…-itachi hablaba realmente nervioso-Mi… hermano…-finalizo tragando saliva-

-¿Qué?... eso quiere decir…. ¿Que eres un uchiha?...-pregunto sorprendida para después fruncir su ceño molesta- ósea que tu nos….-Sakura no finalizo al ver como Itachi le hacía muecas para que se callara porque estaba Sasuke-hmp….

* * *

***Flash back ***

En una fábrica que estaba abandonada y en ruinas con un aspecto algo tenebroso, se encontraba Sakura junto a Gaara escondidos los dos detrás de una de las columnas de la fabrica. Estaban en guardia con armas en sus manos y algunas otras en su uniforme del FBI, se les había asignado la misión de capturar a uno de los mas importante narcotraficantes de Estados Unidos, de fuentes muy confiables se les había avisado que "el Sapo" como se hacía llamar se encontraba en aquella fabrica haciendo unas negociaciones, asi que decidieron no perder el tiempo y dirigirse para allá y esperar el apoyo de la DEA que eran los que se encargaban mas de ese tipo de casos.

-Sakura ten cuidado, si necesitas algo me avisa por el radio…no vayas a hacerte la valiente Sakura…Sabes que eres lo único que me queda….-hablo seriamente Gaara pero con un brillo de preocupación-

-Ya gaara no me va a pasar nada… No seas dramático, siempre es lo mismo contigo…sabes que primero mato al que asesino a nuestros padres y después que se yo… ya podre morir en paz-dijo divertida Sakura y Gaara solo negó con la cabeza-

-Deja de decir tonterías-hablo frio gaara para después besar la mejilla de su hermana-Solo cuídate por favor-dijo mientras salía corriendo por un pasillo-

-Hmp tu también-dijo en un susurro mientras se colocaba nuevamente en guardia y se dirigía a unas escaleras- aja…que bien… aquí esta uno de los tanto sútbitos del Sapo…-dijo mientras apuntaba en la cabeza a un hombre que tenía pinta de civil…bueno un civil realmente grande y que daba algo de miedo, mientras lo apuntaba… con su otra mano sacaba su boqui toqui para hablar-Sasori… adivina adivinador… encontré a una de los renacuajos del Sapo-dijo Sakura por el boqui toqui-

-¿Sakura donde estas que ya voy para allá?-se escucho la voz de Sasori a través del boqui toqui-

-hmp….solo tienes que bajar por las escaleras de la izquierda que se encuentran entrado a la fábrica-dijo Sakura con simpleza-

-Ok haya voy. Cambio y fuera-finalizo Sasori-

-Y ahora…. Ummm ¿dónde está el Sapo?-pregunto Sakura presionando la pistola a la cabeza del sujeto-

-No te lo diré…-dijo el sujeto-

-Con que no me lo dirás eh….-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado Sakura-bueno ya que… tendré que matarte….-dijo con falso pesar mientras que el hombre antes esas palabras se tenso-

-No… yo creo que al que mataran será a otra persona y esa eres tu linda-se le escucho decir a un hombre rubio de ojos verde y exageradamente musculoso , que se encontraba detrás de Sakura apuntándola con un arma- asi que vamos princesa baja el arma y colócala en el piso.. Sin movimientos extraños por favor-

-ummm ok vale bajare el arma…pero no me vuelvas a decir princesa….-dijo Sakura fría mientras bajaba el arma-

-ohh bueno si asi lo quieres reina…Sabes que me gustaría quedarme contigo mas rato pero…no puedo asi que me voy… Pero te dejare con mi amigo Toushiro que creo que está muy resentido contigo por haberlo querido matar-dijo divertido el hombre yéndose del lugar-

-Mocosa ahora me las pagaras.-dijo toshiro dándole un puñetazo en el estomago a Sakura haciendo que a esta le saliera sangre por la boca-

-M-maldito…-susurro la pelirrosa-*maldito Sasori por que no llega rápido*-

-¡que dijiste imbécil-dijo toshiro agarrando a Sakura por el cuello y alzándola quedando esta con los pies en el aire asfixiándose por el fuerte agarre en su cuello-

-*M-maldición si esto sigue asi…. Moriré…no no puedo… le prometí a G-gaara que no moriría….por lo menos no hoy*-pensaba Sakura ya casi sin aire-

-Ey cavernícola ¿No te han enseñado a tratar a las damas?-se escucho decir a un hombre de ojos negros penetrantes, piel blanca, cabello negro agarrado en una coleta, muy guapo.-vamos suéltala ya…-dijo el hombre que al ver que no lo hacía le disparo al hombre en la pierna haciendo que este soltara a Sakura y que callera al igual que Sakura solo que esta se agarraba la garganta y tosía fuertemente-

-¿Preciosa te lastimaron?-pregunto el peli negro-

-cof-cof…. No….y no me digas preciosa-dijo tétrica Sakura aun agarrándose el cuello-

-Uy asi es que me gustan… Rudas-dijo coqueto el peli negro-

-Hmp idiota….-dijo la chica rodando los ojos-¿y quién es mi salvador?… Por decirlo asi….-

-Soy Itachi Inyssha…-dijo el pelinegro- soy de la DEA, tardamos un poco pero ya estamos aquí y ahora todo será más fácil-dijo sonriente-

-hmp…. Eso espero…..-dijo la pelirrosa-

***fin de flash back***

* * *

-Con que Inyssha….hmp…Mentiroso….-le susurro Sakura a Itachi que se encontraba sentado alado de ella al igual que a su otro lado estaba sentado Sasuke y al frente Mikoto-

-Yo….Veras… Yo te lo explicare…..-dijo Itachi también en un susurro y Sakura solo lo vio fría-

-*Maldito gaara… El es que está protegiendo a Itachi y no me a dicho nada…Con razón tiene tanto tiempo libre…. Claro quién no lo va a tener si su protegido ya es un agente especializado*-pensaba con él entre ceño fruncido Sakura-

-¿Sakura…Te pasa algo?-pregunto Sasuke-

-No tranquilo Sasuke… No me pasa nada…-dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa para tranquilizar a Sasuke-

-Sakura cariño dime… ¿Y tus padres? ¿Vives con ellos?-Pregunto Mikoto sonriente, Sakura por su lado se sintió algo incomoda y triste por la pregunta-

-*ahora que lo pienso no se mucho de Sakura esta va a ser mi oportunidad para sabes mas de ella*-penso con algo de emoción Sasuke-

-Pues Mikoto-san… Mis padres… Fueron Asesinados…-dijo Sakura seria pero con vos amable-

-Ohh… Saku querida disculpa yo no sabía….-Dijo Mikoto muy apenada, Sasuke quedo sorprendido no se imagino que ella fuera huérfana –bueno… mejor cuéntame tus planes de futuro… ¿en que te gustaría trabajar más adelante?-

-*si mama supiera que ella termino sus estudio hace tiempo y que es agente del FBI… Yo diría que es una prodigio porque apenas con 17 años y ya es toda una profesional…Um ahora que lo pienso…. Ella de seguro que es la que protege a Sasuke… um si… eso seguro….¿Porque a mí me mandarían al amargadito de su hermano y no a ella?*-Pensaba con un aura negativa Itachi-

-bueno me gustaría ser diseñadora-dijo ella sonriente-*um no nada que ver jamás seria diseñadora, lo mío son las armas… pero si le digo eso le da algo.*-pensaba Sakura mientras asentía levemente-

-y dime ¿Sasuke y tu planean tener hijos?-pregunto risueña y Sakura se atoro con el trozo de pollo que estaba tragando mientras que Sasuke escupió el agua-

-Se-ñora Mikoto el y yo no….-dijo Sakura muy sonrojada…-

-Cof co cof cof-la tos de Sasuke no la dejo terminar –¡M-MAMA! ¡QUE COSAS DICES!-dijo Sasuke con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza- Sakura y yo aun no somos novios…-dijo Sasuke ahora más calmado-

-Es cierto Señora Mikoto nosotros….*¿dijo aun?*-pensó desconcertada y sonrojada Sakura-

* * *

_bueno chicas asta aquí la conti! espero que les guste! :D_


	6. Descubriendo la verdad

**6**

_**Descubriendo la verdad**_

* * *

-Es cierto Señora Mikoto nosotros…*¿dijo aun?*-pensó desconcertada y algo sonrojada Sakura-… No somos novios-

-Ohh vaya que lastima mi niña… Pero bueno confió en que algún día no muy lejano lo serán y pues me encantara tenerte de nuera-dijo Mikoto con un aura brillante-

-Ahh…-Sakura solo se pudo quedar con la boca abierta tratando de decir algo pero no podía-

-Em mamá acompáñame a buscar el postre ¿sí?-pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa nerviosa a su madre-

-No mi niño si quieres ve tú so….-decía Mikoto amable pero no continúo por que el Uchiha menor la interrumpió-

-Vamos mamá por favor-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa…Bien falsa-

-Bueno está bien-dijo suspirando resignada Mikoto-bueno mi niña ya vengo te dejo en buenas manos, ehh Itachi cuídala –le ordeno Mikoto sonriente-

-Está bien madre-dijo asintiendo mientras veía como su madre desaparecía con Sasuke por el pasillo que dirigía a la cocina-

-Hmp… Eres un idiota-escupió Sakura con violencia-…Bien, dicho eso… Ahora me explicaras ¿Porque me mentiste?... y porque nadie me dijo ¡nada!-dijo Sakura bufando molesta-

-Sakura veras… yo soy un Uchiha pero en la DEA mi nombre de agente es Itachi Inyssha. Sabes que mi padre andaba en "esos" negocios… Y era muy riesgoso que se enteraran que un hijo de él era de la DEA…vaya que si…Nadie de la familia lo sabe ni siquiera, tenía que evitar que los "colegas" de mi padre pensaran que era traición…Asi que en la DEA utilizo ese apellido…Disculpa por no haberte dicho nada pero después que arrestamos al Sapo se me fue imposible contarte la verdad, tú te fuiste enseguida-Hablo algo apenado Itachi mientras se rascaba la nunca-

-Um y ¿Por qué Kakashi ni Gaara me dijeron nada?-pregunto Sakura con una ceja alzada-

-Bueno eso…-Empezó Itachi mientras ponía un semblante serio y pasaba sus dedos por el puente de su nariz- Yo creo… Que… Se les olvido jeje-dijo Itachi soltando una sonrisa nerviosa, provocando que a Sakura le diera un tic en la ceja-pero dejando eso a un lado, me tomo por sorpresa que estuvieras aquí, Gaara me dijo que venía una chica a esta misión pero jamás pensé que fueses tu-dijo ahora con más seriedad-

-Si bueno… Yo al principio no quería venir, pero al parecer el que asesino a tu padre fue el mismo que mato a los míos… Y yo tengo una deuda pendiente con el…-dijo Sakura con un semblante sombrío, mientras Itachi solo la observaba serio-

-Hmp… Si es eso yo te ayudare con todo lo que me pidas-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-¿Con que ayudaras a Sakura, Itachi?-pregunto Sasuke que venía entrando al comedor con él entre ceño fruncido y una bandeja llena de copitas con helado-

-Ah… Ps… Emm…-Itachi nervioso, lo único que hacía era balbucear cosas, Sakura solo lo veía con un tic en la ceja-

-Me dijo que me ayudara con el francés…Es que no lo domino muy bien-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras que Sasuke asintió no muy convencido-

-Un momento…Itachi ¿En qué momento aprendiste francés?-pregunto Sasuke con una ceja alzada-

-Jeje ¡para que tu veas hermanito!, soy una caja de sorpresas-Contesto itachi mientras le guiñaba el ojo-

-Hmp… Idiota…Pero…Si es por eso… Sakura yo también se francés si quieres yo te ayudo a estudiar-dijo Sasuke viendo finalmente a Sakura mientras su hermano lo veía y negaba con la cabeza-

-*Que hermanito mas celoso me gasto*-pensó Itachi divertido-*Bueno asta yo me pondría celoso de que alguien le coqueteara a Sakura, pero… Si a mi hermanito le gusta Sakura le dejare él camino libre, después de todo a Sasuke no le gusta una chica todos los días, mejor dicho a Sasuke no todos los días se le ve tal alegría en sus ojos*-

-Ohh que bien Sasuke me encantaría-dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa mientras asentía-*ese Itachi no sabe mentir…Pero bueno asi mejor pasare más tiempo con Sasuke…*-pensó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-*Es decir… Que asi podre pasar más tiempo con él para cuidarlo… No es que me guste…*-pensaba Sakura algo frustrada-*que rayos…soy un desastre.*-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-…..-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la cena

-Bueno Sakura… hasta aquí te traigo yo…-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, ya había sido culminada la cena y Sasuke se había ofrecido acompañar a la pelirosa a la entrada de su hotel-

-Bueno gracias Sasuke… Me gusto mucho la cena con tu familia…-dijo ella con una sonrisa que a Sasuke se le hizo más irresistible que nunca-

-Eso me alegra, ya que espero que cenas como estas se repitan más seguido-dijo mientras acercaba al rostro de la chica y le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios para asi darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su casa-Que tengas dulces sueños Sakura…-finalizo el chico mientras que Sakura seguía aun parada atónita con la sensación del beso y con un muy notorio sonrojo-

-P-por un demonio…-fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se tocaba con su dedo índice la comisura de sus labios-mejor…. Será que entre…Si mejor…-dijo reincorporándose y caminando a la recepción del hotel que extrañamente estaba vacía- ¿Qué pasa aquí?...-dijo en un susurro para sí misma mientras se ponía alerta, se estremeció al sentir una respiración en su oído-¿Quién eres?-dijo en tono frio tratando de mantener la calma y tratando de sacar la pistola sin que el sujeto se diera cuenta cuando estaba a punto de terminar de sacar las pistola sintió la mano del sujeto en su cintura lo que hiso que se sobresaltara y sacara por completo la pistola mientras se daba rápidamente la vuelta y lo apuntaba-

-ehh ehh S-sakura jeje baja esa pistola-decía itachi nervioso mientras movía sus manos de arriba hacia abajo-

-Hmp idiota… ¿Por qué demonios sales asi de de imprevisto? ¿Eres tarado o qué? Tienes suerte de que no te allá agujereado el cráneo-hablo molesta Sakura-

-jeje-Rio nervioso itachi mientras tragaba grueso- Yo solo quería ver que tanto habías mejorado y wow que mejoraste-finalizo sonriente-

-Hmp bueno a todo eso… ¿Qué haces aquí?...Deberías estar en tu casa….-dijo Sakura fastidiada-

-Ps es que tenía ganas de saber que iban a decir hoy en la reunión, quería saber si ha habido algún ataque hacia mi familia…Ya que tu hermano no sabe nada y es mejor yo estar ahí para escuchar todo-respondió Itachi con un semblante serio-

-Um ya veo… Bueno pero falta una hora y media para que sean las 12…-dijo la chica algo fastidiada mientras soltaba un suspiro para volver hablar-bueno ya que le tendré que ver la cara a mi amado hermano antes de tiempo…-dijo irritada mientras que caminaba hacia el elevador seguida de Itachi-

-¿Estás molesta con Gaara?-pregunto Itachi-

-Si el muy idiota me quiere sacar de la misión-dijo la pelirosa frustrada mientras hundía el botón del ascensor que dirigía hacia el quinto piso donde estaba el departamento de Gaara-

-¡QUE! ¿Y eso por qué?-pregunto Itachi sorprendido-

-No se…Como que el idiota cree que tengo algo con tu hermano-dijo la chicas mientras salía rápidamente del elevador para que Itachi no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-¡Qué coño le pasa a gaara! el no te puede sacar de la misión, el no puede dejar a mi hermano sin novia –hablaba Itachi completamente serio con su entre ceño fruncido-No gaara no puede hacer eso…-

-I-itachi yo no…-balbuceo Sakura sonrojada no hallaba que decir, lo que había dicho Itachi le había dejado desconcertada, antes de que pudiera articular palabra se dio cuenta que ya se encontraban enfrente del departamento de su hermano y que la puerta de este se estaba abriendo dejando ver a un pelirrojo confundido-

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto con una ceja alzada Gaara-que yo sepa la reunión es a las 12 y nada mas tenía que venir Sakura y Kakashi-dijo el pelirrojo viendo a Itachi-

-Bueno como yo soy de su bando para asi decirlo tengo derecho a estar en esta reunión asi que aste a un lado y déjame pasar-dijo el pelinegro empujando a Gaara para que se quitara de la puerta, el pelirrojo bufo molesto mientras los dejaba pasar, pero mientras que estos se adentraban a su departamento noto la vestimenta de ellos y frunció el entre ceño ¿Por qué Sakura estaba tan elegante? -¿Sakura tu dónde estabas?-

-Hmp… En una cena…-respondió la pelirrosa fastidiada-

-Um interesante…y ¿Con quién?...No me digas que con el mocoso Uchiha-pregunto dejando notar molestia en su vos-

-¡Ehh cuida tu boca estás hablando de mi hermano que no se te olvide! Y si estaba en una cena con Sasuke con mi mamá y conmigo asi que relájate-dijo Itachi en tono neutro-ummm cuando sean novios conociendo a Sasuke se que no le va a agradar mucho Gaara de cuñado-dijo Itachi mientras suspiraba-

-¿Qué demonios dijiste?-pregunto Gaara irritado-

-Itachi no digas esas cosas-regaño la pelirosa con un leve rubor, molesta-no le eche más leña a la candela , además tu bien qu…-Sakura no continuo a sentir unos golpes en la puerta, mientras que Gaara se dirigió a esta , al abrir pudo ver a un Kakashi sonriente-

-La reunión era a las 12 ¿Quién te dijo que ya todos estábamos aquí?-pregunto Gaara-

-La verdad no sabía.. Solo venia a pedirte que me prestaras tu DVD para ver u a película de romance que me compre… es que mi DVD se daño-dijo Kakashi haciendo un puchero-pero bueno ya que estoy aquí podemos adelantar la reunión si quieren-finalizo sonriente-

-Hmp… Está bien pasa…-dijo el pelirrojo dejando pasar a Kakashi-

-Ehh ¿Itachi como estas?-pregunto Kakashi-tenia rato que no te veía-

-Ahh ps bien no me quejo-dijo el pelinegro sonriente haciendo que Sakura viera con mala cara a todos los presentes-

-Ustedes se saludan de lo más normal y ninguno me dijo que Itachi era un uchiha-dijo Sakura bufando molesta-

-Ya pequeña relájate sabíamos que tarde o temprano te enterarías, pero ya que no le des importancia al asunto, asi que mejor empieza tu diciéndonos que ha sucedido estos días con tu protegido-decía Kakashi de lo más normal para después adquirir un semblante serio-

-Hmp…. ¿Para qué demonios quieren saber? total me van a sacar de la misión…-dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado-

-Vamos Sakura no seas infantil… Yo aun no tomo esa decisión…Todo depende de ti, asi que dinos todo lo que ha sucedido con tu protegido y ahí decidiré si te saco o te quedas….-dijo Kakashi como si hablara del clima-

-Está bien –Dijo la pelirosa entre dientes mientras empezaba relatar-

* * *

45minutos después…

-Ya eso es todo… como entenderán, señores las cosas están serias…-dijo Sakura fría-

-Vaya… Tienes razón al parecer quieren eliminar a Sasuke primero… ya que a Mikoto no la han atacado aun…-dijo el pensativo-Sakura as hecho un gran trabajo… Me alegra mucho de que hallas tenido control de todas las situaciones que se te presentaron…-dijo Kakashi entre serio y orgulloso-

-Bueno Kakashi no creo que tengas nada que analizar…Es muy obvio que Sakura es la más capacitada para ser la protectora de Sasuke….-comento Itachi completamente serio-

-No dudo en las capacidades de Sakura pero a mí no me agrada nada que Sakura se esté involucrando con Sasuke… No es correcto… ya van varias veces que noto situaciones comprometedoras entre ellos dos-dijo Gaara viendo hacia otro lado ya que sabía que Sakura lo estaba fulminando con la mirada-

-Bueno…Eso es cierto…-dijo Kakashi meditándolo-

-No se usted Kakashi pero mi hermano es una de las personas que tarda más en hacer un lazo con alguien… Y con Sakura fue diferente…A él se le nota que le tiene gran confianza al igual que yo… Asi que si saca a Sakura de esta misión se le va a hacer muy difícil de que alguien se compenetre asi con Sasuke como lo a echo Sakura, es más me resulta imposible….-dijo Itachi viendo divertido como Sakura tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-

-Es cierto…Bueno…-dijo Kakashi serio viendo Sakura-Puedes continuar con la misión… Sakura tu eres completamente responsable de tus actos ya tú sabrás si involucrar tus sentimientos o no en esta misión ya tu sabes que no eres una niña… Solo te advierto que si te involucras demasiado con Sasuke no podrás hacer tu trabajo bien por andar pendiente de sentimientos absurdos que tengas hacia el-hablo Kakashi serio-

-Hmp… en realidad yo no siento nada por mi protegido. Desde hace rato ustedes hablan por mí, deciden por mi… Yo en ningún momento he dicho que me gusta Sasuke…-dijo la pelirosa seria-Pero me alegra saber que puedo seguir con mi trabajo….-dijo la pelirosa mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta del departamento para salir, itachi se paró enseguida de su sillón y la siguió-

-Ehh Saku tranquila no le pares, eso es mentira lo que dijo Kakashi, no importa si involucras tus sentimientos en esto… Ya que eso lo hará más emocionante…-dijo Itachi sonriente, para después ponerse serio-Sakura no te niegues la oportunidad de amar….Ahh y con respecto a los de estos chicos… ummm te recomendaría que empezaras a presionarlos y quizás manejarlos para que trabajen para ti-dijo Itachi pensativo…Mientras que a Sakura se le surcaba en su rostro una leve sonrisa de medio lado en los labios-

-Hmp… Si quizás los presione un poco….-dijo la chica en un susurro que Itachi escucho perfectamente y mas por estar en el elevador-

-Me das miedo cuando hablas asi…-dijo itachi con el rostro pálido- jeje nahh mentira mas bien me agrada –dijo el divertido-debo reconocer que yo también tengo mi lado macabro muajajaja muajajaja-dijo con una i que risa macabra que provoco que a Sakura le resbalara una gota de sudor por la nunca-

-Hmp... Idiota… adiós…-dijo la pelirosa para asi salir de elevador y dirigirse a su departamento-ummm quizás no es tan idiota... Esa idea de presionar a estos chicos me agrada-dijo en un susurro sonriente mientras se adentraba a su departamento

* * *

…Al día siguiente…

Se encontraba una pelirosa en su departamento ya vestida con un short negro que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas, una blusa morada de escote V dejando ver la iniciación de sus senos y unas zapatillas negras ,llevaba su cabello suelto, y solo se había echado brillo en los labios ya que en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a maquillarse además ella sabía muy bien que se veía perfecta sin maquillaje, estaba asomada en la ventana para ver cuando saliera Sasuke para asi empezar con su trabajo, al ver que el chico iba saliendo se apresuro a agarrar su cartera, sus llaves, su placa, su billetera, su mini reproductor y su mini pistola para guardarla en la cartera para asi salir del departamento.

Al estar ya en la salida del hotel decidió disminuir la velocidad ya que se encontraba a unos 8 pasos atrás de Sasuke, saco de su cartera su mini reproductor y se coloco los audífonos para escuchar música, después de todo estaba cumpliendo su trabajo…Además hacía rato que cuando estaba con Sasuke le daba una sensación de…no sabía cómo definirlo…solo era extraño, asi que mejor no estar tan cerca de el aveces, Sakura sin proponérselo empezó a tararear la canción que escuchaba "Highway to Hell-ACDC-

Sasuke que iba caminando pasos más adelante escucho como tarareaban una canción y volteo a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose a Sakura, al verla su corazón se detuvo por un momento, vaya estaba más bonita que nunca…Decidió descender su paso para esperar a la chica, Sakura se golpeo mentalmente ¿Por qué rayos tenía que empezar a tararear esa canción? Por eso el se había dado cuenta que ella estaba detrás de el… Bueno ya que… Por un lado se sentía bien ya que le agradaba su compañía… Bueno y entonces… ¿quien la entendía? quería estar un poco alejada del pero a la vez quería tenerlo cerca…Ni ella misma sabia que le ocurría, toda ella era un caos…

-¿Hola Sakura como estas?-pregunto Sasuke mientras le daba un beso fugaz en la mejilla a la chica-

-Emm jeje ¿Bien y tú?-respondió Sakura medio nerviosa-*vamos Sakura por dios…solo fue un simple e inocente beso*-

-Uss ahora que te veo estoy muy bien…-le dijo Sasuke ¿coqueto?- y dime ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias detrás de mí?-

-Um no quería molestar…-dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa-*¿No quería molestar? Rayos pero que cosas digo*-pensó la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza-

-Tú nunca serás una molestia…-le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa que a ella le pareció tan bonita y sincera… que wow…ahora era ella quien quería besarlo-*¿Qué me pasa? A mi nada más se me ocurre esas tonterías… yo besarlo… JAJA dios creo que tengo que visitar un psiquiatra*-pensaba Sakura cada vez mas extrañada por su actitud-

-¿Sakura te sientes bien?-pregunto Sasuke con algo de preocupación-

-*¿Que si me siento bien? ¡Claro que no! apenas te vi me pusiste el mundo patas para arriba*emm si Sasuke ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo ella como si nada-*dios Kakashi tiene razón yo no puedo sentir nada por Sasuke si involucro cualquier sentimientos en mi trabajo… esto se arruinara y are las cosas mal…. Pero por un lado…..*-

*Flash back*

-Sakura no te niegues la oportunidad de amar ….-dijo itachi ahora más serio..-

*Fin de flash back*

-*Ohh no esto está mal muy mal… ya estoy considerando las tonterías de Itachi…*-pensó frustrada- ehh Sasuke mejor apresuremos el paso que vamos a llegar tarde….-dijo la pelirosa mientras que Sasuke asintió y aceleraron el paso-

* * *

Los chicos continuaron caminando hasta que ya se encontraban en la universidad, entraron y como coincidencia se encontraron con un pelinegro y una rubia, estos al ver a Sakura palidecieron…

-*No sé por qué se me hace que los he visto en algún otro lado*-pensó Sasuke mientras trataba de recordar donde los había visto antes-

-hola chicos…Saben tengo que hablar con ustedes un rato…-dijo Sakura a ino y a Sai con una sonrisa algo intimidante- eh Sasuke ve para la clase yo voy en un ratito-dijo Sakura ahora dedicándole una sonrisa dulce a Sasuke-

-Pero Sakura sabes cómo es el profesor Asuma si te tardas mucho no te dejara entrar a la clase…-dijo Sasuke tratando de que la chica se fuera con él y no perdiera la clase-

-Ehh vamos Sasuke-kun… ve para la clase te prometo que entrare…-dijo la pelirosa dulcemente mientras besaba la mejilla de Sasuke haciendo que este se sonrojara-

-Emm… bueno… está bien –fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke mientras se iba por un pasillo, estaba algo impresionado Sakura no era mucho de contacto físico. El que le besara lo agarro fuera de base-

-*¿por qué le dije Sasuke-kun? Y ¿por qué lo bese? ¿Qué rayos me sucede?…No se pero esto no puede seguir asi tengo que averiguar qué coño siento por Sasuke tengo que averiguar qué significa esa especie de felicidad que me da cuando lo veo sonreír o esa timidez que me da cuando me dice un cumplido…. Tengo que saber qué rayos me pasa Y urgente*-pensaba decidida la pelirosa pero decidió dar por terminado ese tema mientras tanto ya que tenía que ponerse seria para hablar con Sai e ino-Bien díganme algo… ¿Hace cuanto trabajan para el asqueroso de Kabuto?-pregunto la pelirosa-

-Yo…Pensé que nos dejarías…Quietos….-dijo Sai algo asustado-

-Ohh vamos dejen de pensar ¿Si?, además digamos que yo soy como su ángel guardián…Si ustedes me colaboran nada les pasara ya que no permitiré que Kabuto les haga daño…Pero si no… Bueno ustedes saben…Están muertos…-dijo la pelirosa con falsa pena-ustedes deciden…Eso si… Rápido porque sus días…bueno diría horas…están contadas-finalizo la pelirosa mientras se daba la vuelta para irse por el pasillo que se había ido Sasuke hace unos minutos-*uno…dos… y...*-

-ESPERA….-dijo Ino de repente haciendo que Sakura detuviera su paso y sonriera de medio lado- Te ayudaremos pero asegúranos que nos darás protección…-

-Um vale vale…Se los prometo…Pero ustedes primero díganme algo…No sé, por lo menos ¿quién es la verdadera persona que maneja este negocio?, tienen que saberlo-Pregunto la pelirosa viéndolos fijamente-

-Bueno…S-Su nombre es… O-Orochimaru el es la cabeza de la organización…-dijo la chica con temor al ver los ojos de ira que tenia Sakura-

-¡MALDICION! sabía que ese cerdo estaba detrás de esto-dijo la pelirosa furiosa mientras cegada por la ira golpeaba con su puño la pared provocando que los nudillos le empezaran a sangrar-Ese maldito….Era Un infiltrado…Yo lo mato… Juro que lo mato…-decía Sakura que iba a estallar de la ira-*Desde un principio lo sospeche pero nadie me creyó, claro quién le iba a creer a una mocosa*-

* * *

_*Flash back*_

Se encontraba una pelirosa de 14 años en su cuarto recostada en su cama hablando algo preocupada por teléfono.

**Conversación telefónica**

Sakura: Si lo sé tenten, ellos son muy capacitados pero no me pidas que no me preocupe por mis padres…Es que no sé cómo se les ocurre mandarlos a ellos dos y un compañero nada mas a capturar al jefe de la dichosa organización "serpiente blanca" ósea me preocupa que les suceda algo…..Y para colmo Gaara está allá en las oficinas del FBI ósea que sabe más que yo, no sabes cuánto deseo ya tener los 15 para poder empezar con mi entrenamiento

Tenten: Vamos Saku ten fè que a ellos no les pasara nada…Y si los mandaron a ellos es porque saben que ellos son los mejores en su trabajo asi que no te preocupes…Bueno si que suerte la de gaara que ya tiene 2 año en el FBI….y tu tranquis que cumplirás los 15 en 5 meses asi que no te desesperes también sabes que eres una suertuda porque si tus papas no fueran del FBI, tanto tu como gaara tendrían que esperar a terminar los estudios para poder tener alguna oportunidad en el FBI….

Sakura: si es cierto ya en cinco meses me estaré preparando para ser la mejor agente del FBI, y si es verdad pero bueno le doy gracias a dios por tener unos padres del FBI jeje que privile….. (toc-toc se escucho a lo lejos) eh tenten ya vengo están tocando la puerta a lo mejor es gaara que me trae noticias de mis padre…te hablo ahora….

Tenten: oks vale….

**Fin de conversación telefónica**

La pelirosa bajo corriendo a la puerta principal para asi abrirla, y ahí poder ver a un Kakashi completamente serio.

-Eh Kakashi ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿A pasado algo?-pregunto la pelirosa algo extrañada-

-Sakura…De verdad lo siento… Pero…Tengo que informarte que…Tus padres…fueron asesinados en la misión….-dijo el peli plateado con la cabeza a gachas sin atreverse a ver a la niña que tenia al frente, Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par mientras empezaba a negar con la cabeza-

-Oh vamos Kakashi… No te volveré a hacer mas bromas pesadas…Pero no juegues asi conmigo…-dijo la pelirosa con los ojos nublados y embozando una leve sonrisa pensando que todo aquello se trataba de una cruel broma por parte del peli plateado-

-No pequeña…Esto…No es ninguna broma lamentablemente…-dijo Kakashi mientras jalaba de un brazo a Sakura y la abrazaba contra él, Sakura solo se quedo inmóvil mientras lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas-

-Ellos…Me d-dijeron.. Que iban a volver…Todo esto tiene que ser una maldita mentira….-dijo la chica ahora correspondiendo el abrazo mientras sollozaba fuertemente-Ellos no pudieron haberme…Dejado sola…-

-Tranquila pequeña…No estás sola….Tienes a tu hermano y me tienes a mi….-dijo Kakashi mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y empezaba a caminar hacia un auto negro que estaba aparcado en la cera-Vamos con Gaara….-dijo mientras metía la pelirosa de copiloto, su corazón se arrugo de nada más ver los ojos vacios de la chica que miraban a algún punto del piso, no era justo que alguien tan joven sufriera asi-

* * *

Tardaron unos 15 minutos en llegar a las oficinas principales del FBI, al estar ahí Kakashi pudo ver a un pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y su rostro escondido en sus manos mientras su cuerpo sufría leves espasmo.

-G-gaara….-dijo en susurro Sakura que se encontraba enfrente de el pelirrojo, Gaara al oír a Sakura no lo pensó dos veces cuando se paro y abrazo fuertemente a su hermana como si la vida se le fuera en aquello, Sakura se apretó mas a el mientras sentía nuevamente como sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas-

-Gaara…Dime que todo esto es una mentira…-susurro Sakura a su hermano mientras sollozaba fuertemente-

-Qué más quisiera princesa….-dijo Gaara escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su hermana para que no lo vieran llorar-

-¿N-nadie quedo vivo? y… ¿Su compañero?…-pregunto Sakura bajito no sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de preguntarlo-

-El si está vivo…-susurro Gaara mientras rompía el abrazo lentamente dejando ver sus ojos hinchados por el llanto-

-Me...Me gustaría oír…Que paso…Pero...que él no los diga…-dijo la pelirosa viendo fijamente a su hermano mientras este asintió y la agarro de la mano para dirigirse a una oficina que se encontraba en otro piso, caminaron seguidos de Kakashi hasta el ascensor al estar allí hundieron un botón y el ascensor los llevo al siguiente piso, al estar arriba caminaron para una oficina que tenia la puerta abierta por lo que se adentraron encontrándose con un hombre de cabello azabache largo hasta la mitad de su espalda de piel blanca pálida tal como la de un muerto y ojos cual parecían los de un reptil-

-Hola tengo entendido que… Tú fuiste el compañero de la pareja haruno ¿No?-Pregunto Kakashi al ver que los dos hermanos no decían nada y se quedaban viendo a sujeto fijamente-

-Si soy yo…mucho gusto soy Orochimaru…Lamento los de los haruno…-dijo el hombre con un semblante frio, que izo que a Sakura le diera un leve escalofrió-

-Igual yo soy Kakashi hatake y ellos son hijos de kana y takeshi haruno…A ellos les gustaría saber cómo sucedieron las cosas…-dijo Kakashi viéndolo fijamente-

-Ohh entiendo…bueno todo fue muy rápido, yo estaba afuera vigilando ellos entraron cuando de repente escuche unos impactos de bala y corrí hacia adentro y los encontré tirados…. Le propinaron a cada uno 6 tiros…..-dijo el hombre sobrio y con un brillo que Kakashi ni gaara lograron identificar-

-Odio a la gente sin sentimientos como usted, creo que más bien disfruta de esto….-dijo Sakura sin ningún tipo de sentimientos en su voz mientras observaba fijamente a orochimaru para después salir por la puerta-*ese tal orochimaru no me da buena espina…en sus ojos había ¿diversión? No lo sé pero no era sincero….*-

-Oh discúlpela está muy dolida por la muerte de sus padres…Ahora me retiro Orochimaru…-dijo Kakashi mientras salía con Gaara de la oficina dejando a Orochimaru solo, este al ya no tener a nadie enfrente embozo una sonrisa-

-*Por fin me pude deshacer del matrimonio Haruno…ellos eran mi mayor peligro aquí en el FBI….Que inocentes fueron…cuando se dieron cuenta que en realidad yo era el jefe de la organización, les dije que me entregaría y lo creyeron… Después el matarlos fue más fácil* -pensaba Orochimaru mientras su sonrisa se en sachaba-Ahora no me preocupo por nadie en el FBI solo espero que mas a adelante esos hermanos Haruno no sean impertinentes por que tendrán una trágica muerte-finalizo con una media sonrisa

_*Fin de flash back*_

* * *

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabia! ¡Diablos! *Por eso después Orochimaru desapareció como si nada, tanto que lo busque en los archivos del registro de la policía pero no el hombre había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra* Juro que esta vez lo matare…-decía en susurros la pelirosa mientras veía sus nudillos ensangrentado-Esta vez en mi puño no habrá sangre mía si no la tuya orochimaru…-susurro tétrica la pelirosa para después dirigirse a Ino y Sai que la veían con cierto miedo-Ya hablaremos después….Ahora tengo que ir...A clases-dijo la pelirosa dándose la vuelta para caminar pero paró en seco de repente-¿Tienen sus pistolas aquí?…Si es asi estén con cuatro ojos por aquí…No saben cuando se aparezca kabuto….-dijo la pelirosa para después continuar caminando

* * *

La pelirosa al llegar al salón noto que la puerta ya estaba cerrada por lo cual toco y espero que abriera el profesor, a los 5 minutos se asomo el profesor Asuma, y se la quedo viendo con él entre ceño fruncido

-Estas no son horas de llegar señorita Haruno-dijo el hombre lo suficientemente alto para que el salón escuchase, Sasuke solo miro hacia la puerta preocupado-

-Hmp…No se ponga estresante y déjeme pasar ya…- dijo Sakura fríamente con un tono de voz bajito mientras sacaba su placa y se la enseñaba al profesor, este al verla se quedo estupefacto-déjeme pasar después hablamos de esto usted y yo….-dijo la pelirosa mientras veía como el profesor se apartaba a un lado , ella aprovecho esto y se adentro al salón bajo la atenta mirada de todos, dirigió su vista a Sasuke que la veía sorprendido y se dirigió al asiento que estaba alado de el- Te dije que entraría a la clase-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras Sasuke la veía sorprendido

-Ya veo que cumpliste…-dijo el pelinegro ahora con una sonrisa-y dime ¿qué le dijiste al profes..?…-Sasuke no pudo continuar por que se fijo en la mano de la pelirosa y vio como sus nudillos sangraban-¿Sakura que te paso?-pregunto el pelinegro alarmado mientras le tomaba la mano y esta rodaba los ojos-

-Nada Sasuke deja eso asi yo me curo en un rato…-dijo la pelirosa sin darle importancia al asunto después de todo eran unos leves raspones...Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a heridas peores-

-No eso si que no… Vamos a pedir permiso para llevarte a la enfermería…-dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo y la llevaba hacia el profesor que ya se encontraba en su escritorio-Profesor me da permiso para llevarla a la enfermería es que tuvo un pequeño accidente-dijo el peli azabache-

-Bueno...Es...-Asuma no pudo continuar ya que Sasuke ya se dirigía a la puerta con Sakura dejándolo con la palabra en la boca-

-Ahora dime, ¿Quién te hiso eso?…-pregunto Sasuke molesto-

-Oh vamos sasuke nadie me hiso esto…Además solo es un pequeño corte asi que no te preocupes…-dijo la pelirosa tratando de calmar a Sasuke-

-¡Si cómo no! y yo me chupo el dedo... Eso sí que no señorita dime ya quien fue el idiota o la idiota que te hizo eso para demostrarle que contigo nadie se mete-dijo el pelinegro furioso-

-*Esta es una nueva faceta de Sasuke que no conocía…es lindo verlo preocupado por mi…ahh ya Salí yo con mis tonterías*-pensó la chica frustrada-Sasuke que no me lo hizo nadie, lo que paso es que por venir apurada me tropecé y caí al piso y me apoye con los nudillos y me hice este corte, es eso nada mas no es nada del otro mundo…-dijo la pelirosa tranquila-

-Deberías saber que todo lo que te pase a ti me preocupa a mí, para ti no será nada del otro mundo pero para mí sí que lo es…No quiero verte lastimada….-dijo Sasuke completamente serio-

-Sasuke…*¿tanto te importo Sasuke?*-pensó Sakura-Sasuke... Gracia por preocuparte por mí…-dijo en un susurro la chica con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-

-No hay de que… Ten en cuenta que siempre vas a contar conmigo….-le dijo Sasuke sonriéndole sinceramente-

-No lo dudo Sasuke….Tu también ten en cuenta...Que...Siempre voy a estar protegiéndote…-le dijo la chica en un susurro mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa lo cual no es muy propio de ella pero asi fue como reacciono-

-¿Qué me quisiste decir? ¿Siempre vas a estar protegiéndome..?-pregunto confundido-

-ah...Jeje...Si… Ps veras yo protejo mucho a mis amigos-dijo Sakura rascándose la nunca mientras sonreía nerviosa-*¿dios porque le dije eso? ¿Y si sospecha que yo soy de FBI?*

-Oh si...Proteges a tus…Amigos…-dijo él en un susurro algo decepcionado-

-¿Que pasa Sasuke te sientes mal?-pregunto la pelirosa al notar su tono-

-Emm no…*Solo que yo no quiero ser tu amigo, yo quiero ser tu novio, tu mejor amigo ¡yo quiero ser tu todo!* solo que deberíamos apurar al paso a la enfermería para que te curen los nudillos…-dijo el serio mientras empezaba a caminar más rápido y Sakura lo seguía algo aturdida-

_Las clases finalizaron, y ahora se encontraba Sasuke y Sakura al frete del hotel donde se hospedaba Sakura_

-Sakura hoy empiezan tus clases de francés… Itachi no te va a poder enseñar…Asi que te espero en mi casa a las 7 pm…-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado-No tardes eh…-

-Ah oks…emm y ¿porque Itachi no me va a poder darme las clases?-Pregunto Sakura algo curiosa-

-Ahh ps veras…-empezó Sasuke algo nervioso, es que como le decía que Itachi si podía pero él no iba a permitir que el intimidara tanto con Sakura- No sé porque no puede…Pero ¿Te molesta que sea yo el que te enseñe y no él?-pregunto con un deje de molestia-

-Em no tranquilo te prefiero a ti –le dijo Sakura mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla del chico para darse la vuelta rápidamente e ir adentrándose al edificio-Nos vemos…*claro que te prefiero a ti*-

-Me prefiere a mi…*wow que bien se escucho eso de sus labios*-se dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía de medio lado-sin duda Itachi jamás le quitaría a su chica... Primero tendría que estar loco para dejar a que Itachi o cualquier otro tipejo le quitara a SU sakura...-bueno aun no es mía…Pero pronto lo será..-finalizo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se daba media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa-

* * *

Bueno Chicas hasta aquí el capi! Bien larguito por la tardanza :/, pero bueno espero que les guste y espero sus beautiful review


	7. Atentado

**7**

_**Atentado**_

* * *

-Me prefiere a mi…*wow que bien se escucho eso de sus labios*-se dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía de medio lado-sin duda Itachi jamás le quitaría a su chica... Primero tendría que estar loco para dejar a que Itachi o cualquier otro tipejo le quitara a SU sakura...-bueno aun no es mía…Pero pronto lo será..-finalizo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se daba media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa-

* * *

_*A las 7pm*_

*Ding dong*fue lo que se escucho a lo largo de la mansión Uchiha, para después escucharse unos pasos que bajaban apresurados por las escaleras

-Hola Sakura-dijo Sasuke levemente agitado al llegar a abrir la puerta-

-Hola Sasuke ¿Como estas?-pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa-

-La verdad que ahora que te veo mucho mejor-dijo el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo a Sakura y esta solo sonrió nerviosa-

-¿Emm jeje puedo pasar?-pregunto Sakura algo incomoda-

-Ohh claro que si, disculpa...-dijo Sasuke mientras e rascaba la nunca-*¿Por qué siempre actuó como tonto frente de ella? Se supone que tengo que dar mi mejor lado pero no…Siempre acabo actuando como un idiota*-pensaba deprimido el joven Uchiha-

-Y dime… ¿La señora Mikoto se encuentra?-pregunto Sakura-

-Si mamá está en la cocina…Vamos a saludarla...-dijo Sasuke para empezar caminar a la cocina seguido de Sakura- mama mira quien está aquí…-dijo cuando entro a la cocina-

-¡Kiaaaa pero si es mi nuera única preferida!-dijo Mikoto en un grito de emoción mientras abrazaba a Sakura, esta solo se sonrojo levemente por el comentario-

-Em mamá jeje te he dicho que no digas esas cosas…-Regaño Sasuke algo nervioso.-mejor me llevo a Sakura-dijo mientras tomaba a la nombrada de la mano-alguna cosa me llamas estoy en mi habitación-

-Claro tesoro...Cuidado con lo que hacen en la habitación eh... Alguna cosa usen protección-dijo Mikoto divertida mientas que el rostro de Sasuke enrojecía furiosamente y Sakura solo sonreía nerviosamente, Sasuke decidió ya no seguir escuchando las necedades de su madre, por lo cual jalo a sakura de la mano para encaminarse a su habitación-

* * *

*en la habitación*

Pov sasuke

-Bueno Sakura ponte cómoda…Que vamos a empezar…-le dije a Sakura mientras me sentaba cómodamente en mi cama, alce mi mirada para ver como Sakura se sentaba tímidamente en mi cama quedando enfrente de mí-bueno veras…*Diablos que incomodo…Sakura está en mi cama…Rayos, vamos Sasuke no seas morboso y compórtate…* emm empecemos con lo inicial lo cual es….-dije pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración sentí como un fuerte ruido se produjo y al instante se apagaron todas las luces de la mansión dejando todo en tinieblas- ¡Rayos!….¿Qué sucedió?-me pregunte en voz alta mientras me paraba rápidamente para observar por la ventana para ver si había sido el apagón en todo la zona…Pero no… Nada mas había sido aquí en la mansión, muy extraño, me di la vuelta para hablarle a Sakura pero en el proceso me tropecé con ella, al parecer también se había parado a mirar por la ventana-Disculpa…-le dije en un susurro-

-Sasuke lo mejor será que busques algunas lámparas….-me dijo Sakura en un tono frio…Ya había olvidado la última vez que me hablo de ese modo-

-Claro…Ya vengo… Voy a ver en la habitación de alado…-le dije mientras me encaminaba a la puerta-Sakura no salgas de la habitación…Puedes tener algún accidente...-dije preocupado, después de todos…Sakura siempre se metía en algún problema-

-Ok Sasuke…Ve… Y ten cuidado...Esta atento…-me respondió ella seria, ¿Qué rayos tiene? Enserio me está preocupando…¿Cómo que esté atento?...-

-¿Sakura te pasa algo?-no pude evitar preguntarle-

-No Sasuke no me sucede nada…mejor vete ya a buscar las lámparas…-me respondió mirándome seria para después darme la espalda, la vi extrañado pero decidí mejor preguntar cuando todo lo de la luz se hubiese solucionado, asi que termine de abrir la puerta para asi salir-

* Fin de pov Sasuke*

* Pov Sakura*

Busque rápidamente entre mi cartera para después sacar el celular y marcarle a Gaara…Esto no me olía nada bien…Un apagón en esta zona...Y nada más en la mansión… Definitivamente algo no estaba bien…

/Conversación telefónica/

Sakura: Dime ¿qué pasa?

Gaara: Sakura estas en la mansión Uchiha supongo…Ve y busca a Mikoto y a Sasuke y escóltalos...No te separes de ellos….No te preocupes por Itachi por que el está conmigo…Nosotros ya vamos para allá….

Sakura: está bien Gaara pero dime ¿qué diablos sucede?

Gaara: Se metieron unos 10 hombres a la mansión y tú ya sabes cuáles son sus intensiones asi que and…PI-PI-PI

/Fin de conversación telefónica/

* * *

-¡Diablos diablos!-dije mientras cerraba mi celular con fuerza y abría nuevamente mi cartera para sacar mi pistola y cargarla, salí por la puerta de la habitación rápidamente y camine silenciosamente a la habitación de alado donde se encontraba Sasuke, abrí la puerta silenciosamente y casi me quedo sin aliento , ahí estaba Sasuke de espalda buscando concentrado las lámparas pero por eso no me tense…Claro que no, me tense al ver que un sujeto vestido completamente de negro apuntaba silenciosamente a Sasuke por la espalda, ajuste el silenciador a mi pistola y apunte con ella en el hombro al maldito bastardo que planeaba matar a Sasuke por la espalda, apreté el gatillo y lo único que se escucho en la habitación fue un pequeño "pop" como cuando se destapa una compota y después casi al instante también se escucho un grito de dolor del sujeto, Sasuke se iba a dar la vuelta pero por reflejo le di un cachazo con la pistola dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo de aquella habitación….no me convenía que Sasuke se enterara de mi trabajo… Y no quería salir de esta misión…- Lo siento Sasuke-kun-le dije mientras lo veía atentamente, para después salir de la habitación, baje las escaleras silenciosamente para encaminarme a la cocina…Tenía que ver como estaba Mikoto-*Por dios espero que Sasuke esté bien sin mi*-entre a la cocina y la vi sentada en una de las sillas del mesón mientras apoyaba su rostro en sus mano con expresión aburrida, metí mi pistola en la parte trasera de mi pantalón y me dirigí a ella-

-Mikoto-san... ¿Está bien?-le pregunte con falsa alegría-

-Ohh Sakurita si estoy bien...Solo que ¡ahí! ¡Me aburre que no haiga luz! Sin luz no puedo terminar de hacer las magnificas galletas que les hacia-me dijo con voz infantil lo que me hizo sonreír levemente…Ella me hacia recordar a mi madr…-

-Ohh pero si tenemos a dos mujercitas muy lindas aquí…-Se escucho una voz ronca con cierto tono burlón detrás de mí, vi como Mikoto abría los ojos horrorizada, por inercia me voltee levemente pero no lo logre ya que este pego la pistola de manera brusca a mi espalda haciendo que no terminara mi movimiento, solo lo que tenia presente es que este tipo tenía una muy buena pistola en mi espalda…Le dirigí una mirada tranquilizadora a Mikoto la cual me vio confundida yo ya tenía planeado que hacer, pero antes de que pusiera en marcha mi plan se escucharon dos fuertes disparos, y eso me hizo poner los nervios de punta …Sasuke… Dios Sasuke…..Yo lo deje solo…Por dios….Me voltee rápidamente y le di una patada en el rostro del sujeto que me apuntaba provocando que se cayera y soltara la pistola lo cual yo aproveche para agarrarla y apuntarlo con esa y con la mía….Al ver que se disponía a pararse le dispare en una pierna provocando que cayera nuevamente retorciéndose de dolor y que Mikoto me viera horrorizada e impresionada...-

-Mikoto sígueme...-le dije mientras salía de la cocina…Tenía que ver que había sucedido...Y no la podía dejar sola...No como lo hice con Sasuke…Dios que no le haya pasado nada malo a Sasuke..Si eso sucede…Yo…nunca me lo voy a perdonar…-

Me dirigí a la sala y ahí pude ver a Itachi el cual tenía en una silla amarrado y con los ojos vendado ¿a Sasuke? ¡Si era Sasuke! ….Gracias al cielo y no le había sucedido nada a Sasuke….

De repente sentí fuertemente como me empujaban provocando que cayera unos tres metros atrás y como se escuchaba fuertemente un impacto de bala me levante rápidamente del piso y abrí los ojos horrorizada al ver a Gaara con la mano en su estomago y una mueca de dolor en su rostro….NO no esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…Yo…

Mire a todos lados desorientada buscando algo que me dijera que era mentira pero lo único que me llevo a la realidad fue el sujeto que seguía con su arma arriba. Rápidamente importándome poco que me estuviese apuntando lo apunte con mi arma yo también sin dar mucho que pensar solo lo vi caer al suelo con un agujero en su frente

-Cabron…-escupí con asco-

Las luces de la mansión se encendieron de repente y la puerta de la mansión se abrió totalmente dejando entrar a unas 20 de agentes del FBI de Japón que venían apuntado a todos lados con sus pistola, no me importo eso y solo me dirigí rápidamente donde Gaara para y me arrodille a su lado…Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya habían desatado a Sasuke y quitado la venda de sus ojos

Lagrimas amargas empezaron asi salir poco a poco sin control de mis ojos, rayos no mi hermano…El no podía estar muerto…-G-gaara… Despierta…-dije entre sollozos-Tu...dijiste que...No me dejarías..Sola…tu...No lo...Puedes hacer...-termine de decir mientras me abrazaba a él, el no me podía abandonar el no...-

-S-sakura...No seas…llorona…-escuche y abrí los ojos como platos al ver a Gaara viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados-

-¿Es-tas vivo…?.-le pregunte aun sin creerlo y con resto de lagrimas en mis ojos-

-No creas que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil…Además acuérdate que como buen policía uso mi chaleco anti balas…Asi que vamos arriba…No me dejas respirar-me dijo divertido pero con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y yo asentí rápidamente y me separe de él…Me quede observándolo viendo como él se quitaba la camisa para después quitarse el chaleco dejando ver la bala que estaba sumergida en él y en su piel solo se veía un pequeño moretón por el impacto….En ese momento me percate que todos en la sala nos veían con preocupación por lo cual yo solo los quede viendo indiferentes y ellos suspiraron y a algunos les pude leer los labios donde claramente decían "ya volvió la fría Sakura" después de todo aquellos agentes me conocían muy bien no por algo había trabajado con ellos varias veces…

Me entro un escalofrió de repente al sentir una mirada clavada en mi, voltee instintivamente encontrándome con unos ojos azabaches, que me observaban ¿Tristes? Pero a la vez enfadados…Suspire…Ya tendría una charla con Sasuke….-

-Eh compañera qué bueno que estas bien-me dijo en un susurro una voz que muy bien conocía-

-Hinata… Vaya, desde que llegue a Japón no he podido visitarte...-le dije con una leve sonrisa…Hinata ella es una gran chica, ella es un poco más grande que yo, tiene 20 años y es una gran agente del FBI acá en Japón, gracias a mi buen desempeño en el FBI se me a dado la oportunidad de apoyar a los agentes de Japón en varias ocasiones y bueno e creado algo parecido a amistad con muy pocos de mis compañeros-

-Tranquila Saku… Pero mejor hablamos en otro momento..-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras que quitaba las pistola que yo traía silenciosamente de el piso-es mejor llevarme esto… no queremos que tu protegido sospeche nada de ti verdad?-me dijo algo divertida-

-Hmp… Claro que no…-dije mientras me sacudía un poco la ropa-

-Bueno cuídate preciosa nos vemos lo más pronto que pueda… Ahh y no te preocupes por tu hermano sabes que hierva mala nunca muere –dijo hinata burlona mientras se retiraba-

-Hmp….-pronuncie mientras veía como se retiraba- *ahora mejor hablar con Mikoto y luego con Sasuke….*

* * *

Con Mikoto e Itachi

-Tranquila mamá ya paso todo….-le dijo Itachi a su madre mientras la abrazaba-

-Si hijo pero ¿Cómo nos pasa esto a nosotros? No hemos hecho nada malo…¡Dios y Sakurita le disparo a un hombre en el brazo y luego dios! ¡Mato a ese hombre en la sala!-decía alterada Mikoto con rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos azabaches-

- Lo sé mama yo lo sé pero no la juzgues… ella hizo todo eso para protegerte a ti y a Sasuke…-le dijo en un susurro Itachi a su madre mientras que esta levantaba un poco su rostro para ver a Itachi impresionada-

-Eso...Quiere d-decir que ella es… Del…-decía Mikoto impresionada-

-Si mama ella es del FBI…-dijo itachi serio mientras que veía como su mama cada vez abría mas los ojos- Solo no se lo digas a Sasuke ya que eso provocaría que ella dejara esta misión…-dijo Itachi viendo fijamente a su mama-

-¿Quién dejaría su misión Itachi?-pregunto Sasuke que venía avanzando hacia donde estaba ellos con una bolsa de hielo en su mano sosteniéndola en su cabeza por el golpe que recibió por parte Sakura-

-Nadie ototo…Yo aquí hablando tonterías…Mejor dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo Itachi rápidamente cambiando de tema-

-Emm bien...-respondió no muy convencido-

-Me alegra…-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa-Bueno ya vengo… Voy a ver como esta Sakura me imagino que debe de estar muy asustada por lo que ocurrió-dijo el Uchiha mientras se iba dejando solos a Mikoto y a Sasuke-

-Mama… ¿No te ocurrió nada verdad?-dijo Sasuke preocupado-

-No pequeño no me pasó nada-dijo una Mikoto ahora más tranquila-

-Y… A Sakura... ¿No le hicieron nada verdad?-pregunto preocupado viendo a su madre y esta solo le dedico una sonrisa-

-Tranquilo Sasuke a Saku no le paso nada ella está muy bien.. No te preocupes ella se sabe cuidar muy bien-le dijo Mikoto con una tierna sonrisa-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Sasuke-

-Nada mi niño nada…-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa- Mejor vente vamos a hablar con los policías-dijo Mikoto para agarrar a Sasuke de la mano y llevárselo con ella-

* * *

Con Itachi y Sakura

-¿Ahí cerecita no te paso nada no?-pregunto el uchiha algo burlón a Sakura mientras esta solo gruño por el apodo-

-Hmp no me paso nada y no me digas "cerecita"-respondió Sakura-

-Ohh vamos si se oye bonito-

-Hmp ya te dije que no-respondió fríamente Sakura-

-Ok dios que carácter…Pero ya hablando enserio…Me alegra que haigas logrado proteger a mi madre y a mi hermano… Estoy eternamente agradecido contigo…Me siento mal ya que si hubiese estado contigo quizás las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles…- dijo Itachi serio-

-Hmp vamos Itachi no seas llorón las cosas pasaron asi porque tenían que pasar asi que deja de lamentarte si no quieres que te golpee-dijo la pelirosa mientras rodaba los ojos-

-Ok amargada… Solo te diré que tendrás que hablar con Sasuke ya que el pobre está realmente confundido se siente mal al saber que estuviste en peligro y el no pudo hacer nada…Además el te vio con Gaara y creo que se debe estar creando historias locas en su mente…-dijo algo divertido el pelinegro-

-Hmp lo sé…..Yo hablare con el… No te preocupes…-dijo Sakura mientras se daba media vuelta para irse a una esquina donde se encontraba su hermano siendo revisado por un paramédico-

* * *

Con Sakura

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le pregunto Sakura a su hermano que se encontraba ahora colocándose nuevamente la camisa-

-Bien… creo que mas me hizo más daño el abrazo ese que me distes que la bala-dijo algo divertido Gaara mientras que Sakura solo lo fulmino con la mirada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo-

-Idiota…Mejor me voy a declarar para luego largarme….-dijo Sakura dándose media vuelta-

* * *

Después de unas 2 horas

Después de este tiempo ya habían recogido el cadáver de aquel hombre que mato Sakura habían logrado capturar a 8 de los hombres que habían entrado a la mansión lamentablemente había escapado uno y bueno el otro cabe más de decirlo que Sakura lo mato….Ya habían declarado los miembros de la familia Uchiha al igual que Sakura y Gaara, Sakura se encontraba cansada por lo cual se disculpo con la señora Mikoto por "todo" lo sucedido y decidió retirarse salió de la mansión y cuando apenas iba abrir las rejas de la mansión para salir sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo, ni siquiera se sobresalto porque ya sabía de quien se trataba…. Se volteo levemente encontrándose con la fría mirada de Sasuke….Bueno tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Sasuke… y al parecer ya había llegado el momento…..

* * *

Bueno Chicas hasta aquí el capi, espero les guste :/


	8. No te conozco

**8**

_**No te conozco**_

* * *

Después de unas 2 horas

Después de este tiempo ya habían recogido el cadáver de aquel hombre que mato Sakura habían logrado capturar a 8 de los hombres que habían entrado a la mansión lamentablemente había escapado uno y bueno el otro cabe más de decirlo que Sakura lo mato….Ya habían declarado los miembros de la familia Uchiha al igual que Sakura y Gaara, Sakura se encontraba cansada por lo cual se disculpo con la señora Mikoto por "todo" lo sucedido y decidió retirarse salió de la mansión y cuando apenas iba abrir las rejas de la mansión para salir sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo, ni siquiera se sobresalto porque ya sabía de quien se trataba…. Se volteo levemente encontrándose con la fría mirada de Sasuke….Bueno tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Sasuke… y al parecer ya había llegado el momento…..

-Sakura… Sabes muy bien que tenemos que hablar…-dijo Sasuke en un tono bastante serio haciendo que a la pelirosa le pasara un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda-

-Lo se Sasuke…Pero creo que es muy tarde para hablar del asunto… Han sucedido muchas cosas y tu deberías descansar…-dijo la pelirosa también seria- *¡Tsk rayo Sakura que te pasa! ¡Afronta las cosas y habla con él ¡Rayo me estoy comportando como una cobarde!*-

-No Sakura, vamos a hablar ya… Esta vez si me vas a decir la verdad-dijo Sasuke fríamente viéndola fijamente-¡Diablos! Sabes que odio no saber nada de ti, ya que lo único que se de ti es que eres una buena chica, que eres mi compañera de clases y que me gustas… Es lo único que en realidad se de ti-dijo Sasuke con su entre ceño fruncido dejando ver su frustración- eres la chica que siempre está ahí y que me salva la vida... Porque si… No sé si tienes una antena parabólica que invoca a los malechores o que se yo, ya que siempre que me va a pasar algo tu estas ahí…. Y eso no es lo frustrante sabes… Porque lo que me da rabia es que siempre hago el papel de tonto delante de ti… Siempre me proteges tu a mí y no… Rayos no debería ser asi.. Yo soy el que te tiene que proteger a ti-hablaba Sasuke sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sakura, esta se había quedado en completo silencio entendiendo toda la frustración de Sasuke-

.

-Sasuke… Comprendo tu frustración… Y creo que si quieres saber de mi solo debiste preguntar…O que creías que yo te iba a ir contando mi vida asi por asi… No Sasuke… yo no soy asi… Espero que mañana estés más calmado y se conversar mejor…-dijo la chica mientras se volvía a dar media vuelta para abrir la reja pero antes de continuar su paso se detuvo- Con respecto a que siempre estoy ahí cuando te va a suceder algo malo y te defiendo um… Considérame… Tu ángel guardián…-finalizo Sakura para continuar caminando bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke que se la quedo observando hasta que esta entro al hotel-

-Hmp… Mañana si que no te libras de esta conversación Sakura…-dijo Sasuke en un susurro mientras se daba media vuelta para adentrarse a su hogar- *Ella dice que…mi ángel guardián….*

* * *

Al día siguiente

Se ve a una pelirosa sentada en una de las tantas bancas de la universidad estaba conversando con una joven de cabello rubio, su expresión era de completa seriedad y la de la otra joven era completo nerviosismo pero sin embargo en sus ojos se veía seguridad

-Entiendo Sakura…Bueno asi quedamos… Yo te llamo si ocurre algo…-dijo Ino ahora más seria mientras se levantaba de la banca-

-Hmp...-dijo Sakura indiferente-…. Solo no falles….Estoy confiando en ti…-dijo fría e Ino solo asintió y se fue del lugar-

* * *

En otra parte (5 min más tarde)

Se ve a Ino entrando al baño de la universidad y encerrándose en uno de los cubículos para después sacar rápidamente de su cartera su celular marcar un número rápidamente y colocarse el teléfono en su oído esperando a que contestaran

**Conversación telefónica**

¿?: ¡Ino! ¡Maldita sea hasta ahora es que te reportas! ¿Maldita perra no me digas que nos traicionaste? Porque si no… Sabes que estás más que muerta…-se escucho la voz furiosa y tétrica por el otro lado del aparato-

Ino: Kabuto-sama debe saber que mi lealtad esta con usted y Orochimaru-sama, no me habia reportado antes porque e estado cuidándome de la chica pelirosa ya que al parecer está haciendo sus averiguaciones y no creo que sea bueno de que se entere de que aun trabajo con ustedes….-hablo Ino tranquilamente-

Kabuto: um vaya Ino me sorprendes… Está bien no te expongas antes esa imbécil de la Haruno te cuidado a que no te descubra… Ah… Está pendiente a tu celular que pronto te estaré llamando para algunas vueltas que tengas que hacer…-dijo Kabuto para después colgar-

**Fin de conversación telefónica**

Ino guardo su teléfono nuevamente en su cartera y salió del cubículo para después salir del baño mientras se dirigía a su aula de clases con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro

* * *

Sakura entro a todas sus clases como lo hacía normalmente solo que esta vez andaba algo esquiva con Sasuke y él en realidad se dio cuenta por lo cual le molesto la actitud de la chica pero no hizo nada ya llegaría el momento de encararla… La pelirosa termino sus clases a las 12y30 de la tarde por lo cual dada esta hora salió de la universidad como un rayo y asi continuo caminando hasta que llego a la calle donde se encontraba su departamento pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Sasuke en toda las esquina con los brazos cruzados al parecer esperándola…..

-Bueno Sakura de esta no te libra nadie….-se dijo la pelirosa en un susurro mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia donde estaba el pelinegro-¿Um Sasuke que haces por aquí?-pregunto la chica tratando de mantener en su rostro una sonrisa amigable la cual no le salía nada bien gracias al tic que tenía en su ceja izquierda-

.

-No sé si lo recuerdas Sakura pero tú y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar…-le dijo con su rostro sereno Sasuke a la chica-

-Si tienes razón... Pero mejor es hablar en mi departamento asi que mejor entremos -dijo mientras le hacia una seña a este para que la siguiera, empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del hotel seguida de Sasuke, caminaron en silencio hasta el elevador, estando allí Sakura marco el piso dos y enseguida el ascensor se puso en marcha para llegar asi rápidamente al piso correspondiente, al estar ahí Sakura se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento saco unas llaves de su cartera y abrió la puerta para después adentrarse seguida de Sasuke- bueno este es mi hogar…dulce hogar…-dijo Sakura mientras tiraba su cartera en el sofá-

-¿Desde cuándo vives sola Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke a Sakura que se había dirigido a la cocina a preparar algunas bebidas-

-Cuando mis padres murieron yo quede con mi tutor…El también está en el país pero yo le dije que necesitaba espacio asi que él me rento este departamento mientras que compra una buena casa aquí en Tokio-le dijo Sakura entretenida inventándose una buena historia de su vida-*bueno no le estoy mintiendo en el hecho de que mi tutor esta aquí también… más bien en unos pisos más arriba… quizás este viendo porno o que se yo… asff ese Kakashi*-pensaba Sakura con resignación-

-Um ya ve…-Sasuke no termino su frase por que se empezó a escuchar el sonido de un celular, Sasuke enseguida lo busco con la mirada y lo vio asomado un poco en la cartera de Sakura que estaba medio abierta en el sofá, Sasuke se acerco para tomar el teléfono y dárselo a Sakura cuando hizo esto la cartera se le resbalo y cayó al suelo haciendo que se salieran todas las cosas que esta contenía-

-Sasuke me pareció escuchar mi tele…-dijo Sakura llegando a la sala con dos vasos en sus manos pero se quedo muda al ver todas sus cosas en el piso, cuando reacciono coloco rápidamente los vasos en una mesita para después sonreír nerviosa-em…

-¿S-Sakura tu qué rayos haces con una pistola en tu cartera?-pregunto un exaltado Sasuke con su cara llena de desconcierto-

-*¡maldición!* emm veras…-empezó a decir Sakura algo nerviosa-*demonios cálmate Sakura, vamos una buena escusa tu puedes*-¡Sasuke no me veas asi! Aunque no lo creas tengo permiso para cargarla asi que no te pongas a imaginar cosas locas...-le dijo Sakura rápidamente al ver como él la veía con los ojos entrecerrados-

-¿Sí? A ver… ¿Por qué le darían a una menor de edad permiso para portar un arma de fuego?-pregunto Sasuke con una ceja alzada-

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que mi padre trabajaba con armas… Es decir las vendía… jeje ojo legalmente… Y ps me dejo esta pequeñita arma como herencia… Me dejo todos mis papeles legales para asi poder cargarla…-dijo Sakura sudando mientras jugaba un poco con sus manos-*que me haiga creído por favor*

-Ummm-se expreso Sasuke no muy convencido-Bueno… Solo te digo que tengas cuidado con esa cosa ¿vale?-dijo Sasuke ahora más preocupado mientras agarraba la mini pistola y se la entregaba a sakura-guárdala….

-ok ok ya la guardo-la agarro rápidamente Sakura mientras salió trotandito a su habitación para colocarla allá y devolverse con Sasuke-

-Bueno ahora si…-dijo Sasuke sentándose en uno de los sofás individuales mientras le hacía señas a Sakura para que se sentara en el que estaba enfrente del, lo cual Sakura entendió y se sentó enseguida- ahora si me dirás que es eso que tú tienes con Gaara… porque para no ser nada puedo sentir el gran cariño que le tienes a ese chico…-dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar calmado aunque su entre ceño fruncido no lo hacía ver tan calmado como él quería-

-¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió ayer en tu casa no?-le pregunto Sakura con voz cansada- *por que me cuesta tanto seguir mintiéndole…si tan solo el lo supiera todo*

-Si por eso y porque yo no soy tonto Sakura…yo creo que tu ya debes de saber muy bien que yo siento algo mas por ti que un simple cariño de compañeros…y sé que nos estamos conociendo apenas…Pero a mí me gustaría saber a lo que me enfrento… Saber si tengo que pelear por ti o no se…-decía Sasuke viendo seriamente a Sakura pero Sakura podía sentir su pequeño nerviosismo-

-¿Pelear por mi? No no, Sasuke no soy un objeto… además… Gaara no es nada mío en ese sentido… Solo pasa que el y yo desde pequeños somos muy amigos… y bueno el es muy celoso conmigo, eso nada mas…-le dijo Sakura también seria- además yo no busco en estos momentos una relación…-dijo fría pero al ver como se oscurecía la mirada de Sasuke- no no es no me gu-gustes si no que….-

-¿Te gusto Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke serio-

-Osea no…Si… asfff solo no quiero novio por ahora-

-Sakura yo soy muy persistente….y al ya saber que no me eres indiferente… Ten por hecho que serás mi novia cuando menos te lo imagines…-le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina-

-E-eh… Sasuke no te est…-

-Creo que yo me voy… Mi madre me debe estar esperando asi que nos vemos mañana para irnos juntos esta vez si no me vas a dejar eh….-dijo algo divertido parándose del sofá, al ver que Sakura se iba a levantar agrego- no hace falta quédate aquí yo me se el camino…bueno cuídate Sakura-dijo mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en su mejilla bueno eso creía Sakura pero su gran sorpresa fue que Sasuke jiro rápidamente su rostro y le dio un suave e inocente beso en los labios para después salir rápidamente del departamento dejando a una Sakura estática-

-Tsk… Ese Sasuke-dijo Sakura con su entre ceño fruncido pero el cual no le duro nada porque en seguida embozo una sonrisa divertida- esto será interesante-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se levantaba del sofá para dirigirse a su cuarto-

* * *

**_Tres meses después_**

_Se ve a una pelirosa vestida con su uniforme del FBI de espalda a una pared con su rostro demostrando completa seriedad mientras con sus manos está cargando su pistola poco a poco con las balas que tiene en un bolsillo de su chaleco, la chica se voltea ya hace una especie de seña con su mano y enseguida sale Itachi que llega donde ella mientras ve para todos lados con seriedad y apuntando con su pistola._

_._

_-Vamos…Espero que en verdad este aquí, Itachi…-dijo Sakura fríamente-_

_._

_-je vamos preciosa aquí esta, mis fuentes son confiables…ya verás que todo sale bien-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado itachi, para después empezar a adentrarse a una especie de circo abandonado-_

_._

_-hmp…-dijo Sakura para después seguirlo-_

_._

_-Bravo bravo…Miren nada mas lo que me trajo el viento-se escucho decir a una voz profunda que solo de escucharla hacia que se te erizaran los bellitos del cuerpo, mientras aplaudía divertido- la florecita y el hijito traidor-_

_._

_-hmp… idiota dime donde esta si no quieres que te agujeré el cráneo…-dijo Sakura mientras lo apuntaba y lo miraba fríamente-_

_._

_-mejor será que le digas…-dijo itachi apuntándolo por la espalda mientras veía de reojo a Sakura, se mantuvo asi hasta que ensacho los ojos- ¡Sakura!_

_._

_- ¿Me buscabas?-se escucho otra voz con un tono ronco más tenebrosa que la anterior detrás de Sakura-_

_._

_-Maldito…-susurro llena de odio Sakura-al sentir un fuerte hierro en su espalda-_

_._

_-Ohh que malas palabras pequeña…creo que tus padres no tuvieron el tiempo para enseñarte un buen vocabulario-se expreso burlón-_

_._

_-cabron te voy a matar…-_

_-Om no lo creo Sakura la que morirá hoy vas a ser tu-dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo-_

* * *

_-_¡_S_AKURA!- se escucho un fuerte grito a lo largo de la mansión uchiha, que provenía del cuarto del menor del menor de estos- M-maldición…

-¿¡Que! Que paso Sasuke?-dijo un alarmado Itachi que entraba al cuarto con su arma apuntando a todos lados-

-Itachi guarda esa mierda…Te aprovechas de que mamá te dejo tenerla…-dijo Sasuke aun respirando agitado mientras veía a su hermano con el entre ceño fruncido-

-ah estúpido hermano menor me preocupe por ti…-dijo mientras se guardaba la pistola en la parte trasera de su pijama-*si supiera que mama me dejo quedarme el arma por que sabe que soy de la DEA, porque si no me la quita*-pensaba Itachi con una gota de sudor-vaya Sasuke esos sueños húmedos que estas teniendo con Sakura cada vez son mejores eh… cada vez gritas su nombre más fuerte-dijo itachi viendo divertido el gran sonrojo de su hermano-

-¡Maldito pervertido! No era ningún sueño húmedo-dijo con su entre ceño fruncido pero aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-Nah tranquilo hermanito después de todo solo tienes 17 años y bueno futuros 18 y es normal que tengan esos sueños y más si es con la buenota de Sakura ja asta yo los tendría-dijo Itachi clocando una cara de pervertido-

-Idiota ni se te ocurra soñar con Sakura-dijo mascullo furioso Sasuke-

-pero como hago eso Sasuke si mis sueños no los controlo yo-dijo dramático itachi-

-Maldito… Lárgate-dijo Sasuke mientras buscaba algo que lazarle a su hermano y bingo encontró la pequeña pesa que tenía en su mesita de noche, cuando se la iba a lanzar ya Itachi había desaparecido por obra y gracias del espíritu santo- ese estúpido…-dijo con un tic en su ceja derecha- Maldición…. ¿Porque sigo teniendo esas pesadillas con Sakura?-se dijo en un susurro mientras se apretaba el rostro con sus manos-primero vestida de policía….luego el estúpido de itachi también… y para terminar ese hombre apunta con el arma a Sakura y….-no siguió hablando solo hizo una mueca de dolor…-Solo es un sueño Sasuke…-se dijo para tranquilizarse y volver a recostarse para ver si le agarraba otra vez el sueño-

* * *

Bueno chicas astaa qui el cap..espero les guste! y bueno les deseo una feliz navidad a todas! que la pasen super rico!


	9. Celosa yo? jamas!

**9**

_**Celosa yo? Jamás!**_

* * *

Se ve e a una pelirosa parada de espalda a cocina con una taza de café en una de sus manos y en la otra un periódico, el cual leía atentamente…

"Otra bomba detono en uno de los departamentos policiales de Miami, Los Estados Unidos, se cree que puede provenir de la organización criminal "Serpiente blanca" una de las más grande organizaciones de mafiosos en Japón…"

Leía en susurros Sakura con su entre ceño fruncido mientras que la mano con la que sostenía el periódico apretaba fuertemente a este, haciendo que el tabloide se arrugara cada vez mas

-Maldito… No a echo más atentados a la familia Uchiha. Pero se desquita con nosotros…-decía con voz algo ronca y pastosa-

.

* * *

Muy lejos de donde se encontraba la pelirrosa, estaban en una clase de edificio abandonado dos hombres y una chica ubicados en una de las tantas oficinas del lugar…Uno de ellos estaba sentado al frente de un escritorio en muy mal estado y el otro parado enfrente de este

-Bien hecho Kabuto… Ya vi que otros policías mas hicieron ¡BOM! –dijo burlonamente para después soltar una carcajada ronca y profunda mientras que el otro hombre solo sonreía de medio lado y la chica se mantenía seria-

-Me alegra saber que hice bien mi trabajo después de todo para eso estoy…-dijo Kabuto mientras hacia una leve inclinación hacia Orochimaru-

-Y tu Ino… Me has sorprendido mucho, con lo de que ahora eres amiga de nuestra "Sakurita"-dijo Orochimaru dirigiéndose a la rubia mientras sonreía sádicamente - es bueno esto… Ya que asi podrás darme más información de ella…Y bueno después darle el golpe de gracia-

-Asi lo haré señor…-dijo también haciendo una inclinación-

* * *

**En otro lugar**

Se encuentra nuestra pelirosa junto el pelinegro sentados mientras veían con algo de cansancio a su rubio amigo… Si a su rubio amigo, ya que Naruto uzumaki se había ganado un pedacito del corazón de nuestra pelirosa en solo estos tres meses, en fin los chicos veían al rubio que parloteaba y parloteaba mientras esperaban a su nueva profesora de cálculo

-Rayos Naruto si hablas…-dijo Sakura con algo de cansancio mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos en señal de frustración-

-¡Pero Sakura-chan!, ¿No se te hace raro que de repente nos cambien de profesora de cálculo?-dijo el rubio mientras veía para todos lados en señal de misterio-

-Cállate dobe y deja de decir estupideces, deberías dejar de estar viendo películas de misterio…-dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un zape a Naruto-

-¡Teme! ¡Dile no a la violencia!-decía mientras se sobaba su coronilla y veía resentido a Sasuke-

-Shh Naru..-no pudo continuar el pelinegro al sentir una fuerte presión en su cuello y su cuerpo apretujado hacia algo… Alguien-

-Sasuke-kun hoy estas esplendido-dijo una voz melosa cuya proveedora era una chica pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en las piernas del chico mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello, Sakura solo veía la escena con una ceja en alto, era algo de lo que nunca se acostumbraría… Siempre lograba espantar a la pelirroja con una que otra amenaza pero la muy idiota no captaba-

-*Vamos Sakura… No pasa nada… Karin no está sentada en las pierna de mi Sasuke…Rayos no es mi sasuke…Tsk... Um Karin no está sentada en las piernas de Sasuke… No para nada...Pero es que si está sentada en la piernas de mi Hombre y si la zorra no se quita la voy a despescuezar*- pensaba la pelirosa con una arruga en la frente y un tic en su ceja izquierda-

-Quítate Karin…-decía Sasuke con fastidio mientras se la trataba de despegar pero la chica muy masoquista nada que aflojaba el agarre-

-*La voy a matar…*-pensó Sakura mientras cerraba su mano formando un puño fuerte y firme-

-Señorita hágale caso al joven y váyase a su asiento- se escucho una voz femenina a lo largo del salón de clases-

-¿Y tu quien te crees?-dijo Karin parándose de las piernas de sasuke mientras veía retadora a la otra chica-

-Su nueva profesora de cálculo-dijo la chica de un cabello negro azulado largo hasta sus caderas, alta y esbelta, de una piel blanca como perla y haciendo homenaje a su piel tenías unos hermosos ojos de dicho color-asi que le agradecería si regresa a su puesto…

-Hinata…-susurro bajito la pelirosa en tono de agradecimiento, Hinata al leerle los labio asintió levemente-

-Um-Sasuke veía extrañamente a su nueva profesora-*No se por que siento como si la hubiese visto en otro lado*-

-Bueno ya va a comenzar la clase asi que todos a sus asientos-dijo Hinata con voz estricta mientras se dirigía a su escritorio para quedarse ahí parada y observar a todos los alumnos que se sentaban rápidamente- como todos saben… Bueno y los que no saben, les voy diciendo que soy su nueva profesora de cálculo mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y espero que sean muy aplicados en mi clase porque no regalo puntos ni tengo misericordia con nadie-todo el salón asintió-

-Si profesora bonita-dijo el rubio imperativo con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, Hinata al oír esto se lo quedo viendo un rato para después continuar con la clase-

* * *

Horas después

.

Se veía a una pelirosa caminando rápidamente por los pasillos de la universidad, se notaba en su cara preocupación, la chica miraba a todos lados buscando algo con la mirada

-Tsk…*Malditas locas…*-chasqueo la lengua con frustración mientras seguía buscando-

.

_Flash back_

La clase de cálculo había terminado con éxito, nuestro rubio había extrañamente entendido perfectamente la clase… bueno ese era otro tema…Yéndonos con Sakura, se le veía aun sentada con Sasuke y sumamente callada mientras que este la veía de reojo…

-*¿Qué le sucede?...Hoy está muy callada…¿Tendrá algo?...*-pensaba preocupado el pelinegro-

-*le digo… No mejor no… Voy a sonar como las tontas que lo persiguen…pero… Asff ¿Sakura qué te pasa? Tu no eras asi… tu claramente le dijiste que no querías novio…Ademas es lo mejor, si..Porque después será mucho peor aparentar que eres una estudiante común… Umm….Pero que yo le diga para ir a comer juntos no es nada malo.. ¿o si?...Es mas eso es algo común de amigos…Bueno…Me arriesgare…*-pensó ya más decidida mientras veía al pelinegro con decisión y este la veía extrañado-

-Sa….-

-¡ACA ESTA MUCHACHAS!- un grito chillón corto las palabras de la pelirosa para después ver como una gran bola de chicas se acercaban corriendo hasta su lugar… Bueno hacia donde Sasuke… En cuanto pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta que esas maniáticas se lo habían llevado-

-*Maldición esas tipejas no saben que se están metiendo con mi chico*-pensó furiosa-q-ue…*no dije mi chico cierto?... no nada que ver..*- pensó y salió detrás de la manada de chicas-

.

_Fin de flas back_

-*Me preocupa que pueda a ver alguna infiltrada de Orochimaru entre esas locas*-pensó Sakura con algo de miedo mientras veía a los jardines, vio un montón de chicas alrededor de algo- ahí estas Sasuke…- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia allá-

* * *

Con Sasuke

**Pov Sasuke**

**.**

Aparte de que estas locas me sacan sin mi consentimiento del salón donde estaba con mi Sakura, vienen ahora a traumarme con su muestras de admiración por mi…Sé que soy atractivo…Pero ya esto es demasiado… Mira que tener afiches míos… De cuando duermo, como, leo, escucho música…Es de verdad traumático no quiero ni imaginar cómo rayos consiguen esas fotos mías…

-¡Sasuke-kun!¡ Mira mira! Esto es departe de…-me empezó a decir una peli castaña mientras daba brinquitos para después detenerse e ir alzando poco a poco su camisa, ¿Qué piensa hacer esta mujer?…- antes de que esta terminara vi como caía en el piso y daba un quejido de dolor- Auch-

-Sakura…-dije algo impresionado- ¿por qué Sakura se le tiro encima a esa chica?-

.

**Fin de pov**

**.**

Sakura estaba sentada arriba de la peli castaña, se irguió un poco en esta para que quedara su boca a la altura del oído de la chica

-¿Qué pensabas hacer princesita?- le susurro roncamente a la chica y esta se tenso-

-No sé de que hablas…Solo le quería mostrar algo a Sasuke…-dijo la chica seria mientras empezaba a sudar frio-

-Sasuke… ¿No era Sasuke-kun?-le dijo burlona Sakura aun susurrando , mientras Sasuke veía algo desconcertado la imagen que tenia ante sus ojos y las demás chicas todas estaban en silencio mientras veían la escena muchas impresionadas otras con sorpresa-

-Si…Sasuke-kun...-dijo nerviosa-

-Bueno mejor párate…Y no hagas ningún movimiento extraño ¿Si?-le dijo sonriendo-

-O-ok-

Sakura se levanto de encima de la chica y esta se reincorporo lentamente con la cabeza a gachas…

-Bueno señoritas este teátrico ah terminado, mejor es que se retiren si…-dijo con una fingida sonrisa mientras Sasuke la veía desconcertado-

-Ey… ya va ya va… ¿Por que nos tenemos que ir? En este caso vete tú… Tu eres la loca –dijo una de las tantas chicas que habían hay –Sakura la miro fríamente pero antes de responderle se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la peli castaña, ya esta se proponía correr pero antes de esto Sakura la agarro por el hombro y se lo apretó levemente y esta solo agacho mas la mirada-

-Se van por que yo lo digo y yap…-dijo fríamente- o si no absténgase a las consecuencias…-

Todas las chicas se vieron entre si dudosas y decidieron mejor retirarse dejando solo a Sasuke la peli castaña y Sakura

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?…Actúas como si…-dijo Sasuke algo shokeado y dudando si continuar-

-¿Actuó como?-lo reto a que lo dijera Sakura-

-No se, como si… Como si estuvieras celosa…-dijo en un susurro Sasuke-

-Vaya…Pues Sasuke, si lo estoy ¿Contento? , ¡felicidades lo lograste! me gustas tanto que te celo…-dijo seriamente la pelirosa para darle la espalda y agarrar por el brazo a la peli castaña y empezar a caminar llevándosela dejando a un Sasuke parado en todo el medio del jardín aun sin salir de la impresión-

-Sakura…-dijo en un susurro –

_¿Y ahora qué esperas idiota?_

-yo…-

_Tanto querer obtener el amor de Sakura para solo quedarte parado viendo cómo se va_

-No…No se me va a escapar…-dijo en un susurro para salir corriendo en busca de la pelirosa-

* * *

_Con Sakura_

_._

Iba a paso apurado llevándose a rastra a la castaña asta la que debía ser la oficina de los profesores de cálculo

-Con que le gusta a la niña sasuke-KUN…-dijo la castaña desdeñosa mientras giraba el rostro para ver a Sakura-

-Cállate perra…-dijo con una mirada fría la pelirosa-

-¿Por que tendría que hacerlo?...Ya no pierdo nada...-

-Eso crees tú…-dijo la pelirosa deteniéndose para tocar la puerta de la oficina-

-S-Sakura…que digo…. ¿Señorita Sakura que hace por aquí? , ¿En que la puedo ayudar?-dijo una Hinata algo dislocada por la seriedad de Sakura y mas por el que iba acompañada de aquella chica-

-Tranquila Hinata…puedes dejar de fingir…ya que te e traído un regalito…-dijo con burla Sakura mirando a la castaña mientras esta solo sudaba algo de frio-

-No…no …no entiendo…La profesora…Es espía?-pregunto la castaña nerviosa mientras veía ansiosamente a Sakura esperando una respuesta negativa-

-No lo es…Solo es policía…Aunque eh de admitir que trabajando de espía no lo hace nada mal –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa ladina mientras le hacia una seña a Hinata para que les diera paso , lo cual esta capto y enseguida se aparto viendo como Sakura le daba un leve empujón a la chica para que pasara-

-R-rayos….-dijo en un susurro la castaña mientras se agarraba las manos nerviosa.-

-Ohh si…Rayos... Centellas.. Relámpagos… -dijo la pelirosa divirtiéndose de lo lindo viendo lo nerviosa que estaba la castaña-

-Bueno ahora si Sakura…Cuéntame porque esta mocosa esta acá contigo…-exigió saber Hinata-

- Sucede que la chica se hacía pasar por una de las desvividas del club de fans de Sasuke para asi atacarlo…Asi que para que te asegures, revísala…-dijo seria la pelirosa-

-Ya veo…-dijo Hinata para empezar a revisar a la castaña mientras esta se removía inquieta por lo cual sakura la agarro por los brazos haciendo presión para que se quedara quieta- …Mira lo que tenemos aquí…-dijo divertida Hinata enseñando un pequeño bisturí que tenia la chica guardado por el área de su cadera- que maravilla…-

-Gracias a dios que me di cuenta…Si no créeme que Sasuke no la estuviese contando…-dijo con indiferencia Sakura pero Hinata pudo notar la preocupación en su rostro-

-Bueno muchachita…Tu y yo vamos a tener una charla muy importante-dijo sonriéndole tétricamente Hinata a la castaña-

* * *

-¿Donde estas Sakura…?-se decía en susurros Sasuke mientras veía a todos lados, asta que vio por la ventana del primer piso como Sakura iba saliendo de la universidad-

* * *

-Psfff ahora hinata me manda a que vaya a recibir a un amigo que vino de América... ¿Soy su mandadera o qué?-iba susurrando molesta la pelirosa mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la universidad, cuando se detuvo en seco con la mirada fija a la entrada-No…Todo menos esto….-

* * *

Bueno aqui el cap..tarde mucho lo se...pero me vi sometida a una serie de eventos tragicos familiares y pues eso me impidio continuar escribiendo :/ ahora ando de super mejor animo y espero seguir con esto mas rapido :) cuidence!


End file.
